Hopeless: The 500th Hunger Games
by Mistycharming
Summary: In a world where Katniss Everdeen never became the Mockingjay, it's time for the 500th games and 20th Quarter Quell! The twist: each district sends 5 tributes. 60 tributes means a long and exciting hunger games! SYOT CLOSED! 60/60 spots filled!
1. President Carter Brooks

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

President Carter Brooks was born to be the President. She was the eldest of five siblings, and while the rest were raised to be spoiled, but intelligent, brats, she was raised to be a leader. Well, more like a Tyrant, but in Panem, it was the same thing.

She was first told she would be President when she was 8, by her father. She had taken her mother's last name, as it had been a trend when she was born, otherwise she would have the last name of Snow, like her father and all the presidents before her.

Once, she would have had much opposition to her rule, but after half a millennia of trying to usurp the Snow dynasty from the presidency (more like throne), most have given up. Carter still knows the traditional way of getting rid of enemies, but has yet had to use it. She is very young for being President, only 30, as her father had a heart attack two years ago.

Supposedly it was natural, but she doesn't believe it. She has yet to find the culprit though.

"Miss President, Eliana is here."

A fake smile falls on her face as her oldest sister walks in. Eliana is 27, and has kept the family tradition of looking natural with only a minor alteration. Eliana's hair is streaked with hot pink, which stands out of her golden hair. Ellie is Carter's least favorite, as she wanted to be President. Carter would suspect Ellie of their father's death if she weren't too stupid to pull anything off.

"Eliana, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see why you weren't at Bori's birthday party?"

"Ellie, you know I had to check with the gamemakers on the progress for the Games. I am the president of Panem after all, and some things are more important than my brother's 20th birthday party. Besides, I was there for his actual birthday."

"Carter, it's _Bori_! He's your brother; family!"

"Ellie, I didn't go. Nothing you say now is going to change that."

Carter looked back down at her paperwork, a clear message for Ellie to leave.

An icy tone crept over her sister's voice. "Wouldn't it be a shame if the public found out how little their supposedly family oriented president actually cared for her family, Carter?"

Carter's eyes widened, and she looked up at Ellie in shock, then her eyes narrowed to slits as anger took over the shock. "Are you _threatening_ me?!"

The icy look in Ellie's eyes faded to a look of exhaustion. "No, Carter, I'm not. Just, next time, please try to be there."

"If I have nothing to do, Eliana, I'll be sure to attend."

Ellie looked at Carter with sadness and disappointment, then turned and left.

It would have been a shame to have to have her sister removed, and Carter would have had to spend a lot of time grieving. She was glad her sister had decided to take back what she said. However, her sister had said something disloyal. Perhaps she should have her watched. After all, she didn't want anything disrupting this year's Quarter Quell.

 **I** **decided to rewrite this chapter because it was really short and bothered me. The form is on my profile, as well as the tribute list so far. The twist is 60 tributes, and all districts except for 1 and 11 have at least one spot open for a male** **and female. I have 24/60 tributes so far, and all are really detailed and amazing. If you haven't submitted a tribute, please do!**

 **-Misty**


	2. Cara Ryla

**Disclaimer: I** **don't own the Hunger Games, most likely never will**

BOOM!

Cara Ryla looked down at the body that lay in front of her. The boy from district 1, Mars. He had snuck up on her, and she hadn't hesitated, plunging her spear into his heart before his sword could strike her.

Mars's green eyes stared blankly up at the sky, blood pooling beneath his body. She turned away, lost in thought.

It was down to the top three, now, and she decided to start heading back to the cornucopia, before the mutts started chasing her.

She walked along the island beach, reaching the fresh water river that lead to the Cornucopia. The Arena was a large island, with multiple waterfalls, cliffs, jungles, and even an open grassy plain where the cornucopia is.

There were two other tributes besides Cara, Sage, from district 11, a large girl whom was skilled with a scythe, and Eli, a clever 14 year old from district 3 who had hid out somewhere the entire time from what Cara could tell.

Cara felt the rock beside the river slowly start to slope upwards, and before long she came across one of the three bridges. The river joined 5 others in a circle around a plateau, where the cornucopia was. She cautiously walked over the bridge, and crouching low, stepped into the waist high grass.

She could see Sage and Eli fighting, and surprisingly, Eli was doing well. However, he had nothing on Sage, who was naturally muscular and over 6 feet tall, whom Mars, Attila, and Sebastion had joked had to be a boy, and without his gadgets or traps, it wasn't long until Sage sliced him open.

BOOM!

Cara slowly crept forward, and just as Sage realized she was there and started to raise her weapon, Cara had her spear plunged into the taller girls stomach.

Eyes wide open in pain and shock, Sage doubled over, gasping for breath. She collapsed on the ground, and before long the dark skinned girl had breathed her last breath.

BOOM!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Victor of the 499th Hunger Games, Cara Ryla from District 4!"

 **A/N: This is the Victor from the previous games Cara. I have 7 tributes I am for sure accepting, so I do need a lot more :). All the districts are still open for more, except for District 1. I only need one more guy for 1. If you haven't submitted already, please do!**


	3. The Queens, Doves, and Siren Luck

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games!**

Cara took a deep breath. She was standing in a blue green floor length dress, waiting for her cue to enter the stage.

She had won her games a week ago, and it was now time for her interview with Julius Flickerman.

"Don't worry, the hard part is done. You could insult them all and they'd still love you."

Cara tried to calm down. Oliver was right, after all. She turned to look at him, smiling.

Oliver Hilare had won the 497th games when he was 17. He was her mentor, while Marie Corals had mentored Cara's district partner Sebastian. Marie had won the 489th games, and hadn't brought a single tribute home except for Oliver.

"I suppose they would still like me, but I wouldn't like myself much. And besides, I'm still more worried about tripping in these heels."

"You'll be fine. You managed in the interviews."

Before Cara could reply, she heard Julius call out her name. Taking another deep breath, she turned to walk out into the stage, already plastering a smile on her face.

"Good luck!"

* * *

Cara walked off of District 1's stage, trying her best to ignore Ruby Queen's glare. Ruby had been Mars' older sister, and the Victor of the 498th games. Cara couldn't really blame Ruby for glaring, Cara had after all killed her brother.

Instead she turned towards Marie and Oliver, who were talking to another one of District 1's Victors, Siren Luck.

Siren had won the 490th games, and was known for being extremely friendly, as it was Siren's philosophy that this would help her get rid of the nightmares. Cara couldn't help but think that this wouldn't work, though she would give anything to get rid of her nightmares. She hadn't gotten a full nights sleep since she won her games.

She walked over to Siren, Oliver and Marie. Siren turned to her, smiling.

"Hello Cara! It's so nice to meet you! Congratulations on Winning!"

"Thank you, I'm very happy to be here."

Even though Cara said this, she couldn't help but wonder if she would still feel as happy once the 500th games passed. She would after all have to watch at least 1 of her tributes die, most likely both. Cara knew she would blame herself, always wondering if she could have saved them.

As Cara was thinking, two more of District 1's victors walked over. In District 1, it had become a tradition for twins to be trained to volunteer one after the other, so District 1 often had twins who were the Victors of consecutive games. Amethyst and Imperial Dove were two of these twin victors, winning the 485th and 486th Hunger Games.

"Hello, Oliver, Marie. It's very nice to meet you Cara. I hope you won't blame us for wishing Mars or Silk had won instead."

Cara smiled, she could tell the twins were trying to be nice.

"No, I don't, I'm sure if District 1 wins next year I will feel the same."

Amethyst smiled, then, looking behind Cara, stopped smiling. Standing behind her, Imperial muttered something under his breath.

"Cara Ryla, it's a ... _pleasure_ to meet you."

Turning around, Cara looked into the angry and bitter faces of Victoria and Julian Queen, Ruby's parents and fellow Victors. Cara couldn't help but feel intimidated, and guilty, but she leaned forward and glared right back. Knowing it was mean, she still spoke her mind.

"I can't _imagine_ how hard this must be for you, knowing you trained your son so hard, pushing him to volunteer and win, only for him to die, and for it to really be all _your_ fault."

Because in a way, it was. Even though Cara had killed Mars, Mars was two Victors' son, and another Victor's brother. He had had no need to volunteer, and she knew that any child of hers would _never_ volunteer. Cara wouldn't ever push her child to volunteer. Cara had volunteered, and she was starting to think it was the worst mistake of her life. She hadn't needed the money, or the glory.

Cara regretted killing all those kids, and she knew that some day, she was going to visit District 4's training center and warn all those kids what they were getting into.

Victoria snarled at Cara, and Ruby came over and pulled her mother and father away, but not before Julius yelled one last thing at Cara.

"You may have won, but next year your tributes will pay dearly!"

Cara couldn't help but worry just a little at this, but decided to ignore it for now, letting Marie lead her back to the train. After all, it wasn't like Julian, Victoria or Ruby were going to be in the games.

 **A/N: I have 16 tributes so far, and since District 1 is completely filled, I decided to show Cara's interaction with 1's victors. Ruby, Victoria, Julian, and Oliver are not my characters, they are both tied in to several tributes. Siren and Marie are my OCs, along with Cara. I hope if you haven't already submitted a tribute, you submit one, there are still plenty of spots left! And thanks to all of you who have, I have gotten some really amazing tributes :)**

 **-Misty**


	4. Arabellia Feliois

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!**

Arabellia Feliois was thrilled. The reapings for the 500th Hunger Games were in two weeks, and she couldn't wait. She was currently watching Marsulla Ré on Reliving the Games, a show where Marsulla would watch a Hunger Games, and then comment on it, highlighting the best moments, and at times getting a gamemaker to comment on how they made the arena, or even getting the Victor of that games for their opinion. This only seemed to happen with careers though, for some reason the other districts never wanted to watch the games.

At the moment, Marsulla was talking about the 475th Hunger Games, the 19th Quarter Quell. The twist that year was that only 12 year olds were reaped, and District 3's Emma Creed had won.

Lia hadn't yet been born during those games, but she had seen the reruns of it, and could remember Emma's brilliant traps, killing off half the tributes with out even laying a finger on them. Emma was one of her favorite Victors because when she was 7, she had met the then 20 year old Victor. She couldn't remember much, but she did remember that Emma was wearing a beautiful sleeveless aqua blue dress and that all her friends had been incredibly jealous.

Lia was 24 now, and her husband was a top Gamemaker.

Hector first became a Gamemaker three years ago, and it had greatly elevated Lia's social status, getting her invited to elite parties all over the capital.

Lia smiled, remembering Cara Ryla's Victory party several months ago. It was a huge party, held at the President's Mansion, and Lia had managed to meet Cara. She hadn't been able to talk long, for some reason Cara seemed to be upset. Lia couldn't fathom why, after all, Cara had won the Hunger Games, was famous, and was at an amazing party for her!

Hearing Marsulla laugh, Lia looked back towards the screen, seeing her laugh at the funny death of the district 9 boy. Lia couldn't help but laugh with her, after all, the boy had the _funniest_ look on his face as he was being choked to death.

As she was laughing, Lia remembered why she had been upset earlier. She honestly couldn't believe she had forgot. Hector had given her a hint to the arena, but she couldn't figure it out! Just thinking about it she couldn't help but sigh in frustration. He had told her the arena was confusing, whatever that meant.

Lia had even asked her two best friends Seraphina and Ellarinatha for help but they couldn't figure it out either.

Lia suddenly looked at her clock. She quickly flew off the couch, grabbing her purse and running out the door. Speaking of Sera and Rina, she was supposed to meet them for lunch!

 **A/N: I have 22 tributes so far (over a third:D), and they are really amazing. I only have 2 open spots left in District 2, and 1 in District 11 and I'm thinking once I have 40 tributes I will start with the reapings. I gave you all a hint to the arena, if any of you can figure it out :). Once again, thanks to all of you that have submitted, and if you haven't yet, please do!**

 **-Misty**


	5. Tribute List

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, probably never will.**

District 1

Female: Brynn Elizabeth Stone

Female: Isis Celeste Wilmore

Male: Gold Queen

Male: Galaxy Von Justice

Female: Lumaria Queen

District 2

Female: Agusta Yang

Female: Lethe Fulminata

Male: Wolf Hunter

Male: OPEN

Male/Female: April Somerly

District 3

Female: Lucille Blake

Female: Kaitlyn Winters

Male: OPEN

Male: OPEN

Female: Cordina Copper

District 4

Female: Brianna Haden

Female: Kelby Price

Male: Lucas Neeum

Male: Nigel Hilare

Female: Azalea "Aza" Keens

District 5

Female: Kathleen Wyatt

Female: OPEN

Male: Jamie Edmund Samuel

Male: OPEN

Male/Female: OPEN

District 6

Female: OPEN

Female: OPEN

Male: Eli Smith

Male: OPEN

Male/Female: OPEN

District 7

Female: Artemisia Silverwood

Female OPEN

Male: Krans Young

Male: OPEN

Male/Female: OPEN

District 8

Female: OPEN

Female: OPEN

Male: OPEN

Male: OPEN

Male/Female: OPEN

District 9

Female: Lyla Singers

Female: Rose Dewmer

Male: OPEN

Male: OPEN

Male/Female: OPEN

District 10

Female: Jenny Cook

Female: OPEN

Male: OPEN

Male: OPEN

Male/Female: OPEN

District 11

Female: Sarah Unity

Female: Jose Gardner

Male: Darren Gardner

Male: Hugo Gray

Male/Female: Iris Silverose

District 12

Female: OPEN

Female: OPEN

Male: OPEN

Male: OPEN

Male/Female: OPEN

* * *

 **This is the tribute list so far. There are still a lot of spots open, so if you want to submit a tribute you still can! Thanks to all who have :)**

 **-Misty**


	6. Elaine and Holly

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Elaine Stell was the oldest living Victor. She won the 429th games when she was 18. She's 89 now, and has had a good life for a victor. She married her boyfriend of four years when she was 20 and had five kids. Her eldest daughter, Pepper, was reaped when she was 15. She didn't make it. Her other four children had all made it through the reapings, and she now had fifteen grandchildren and two great grandchildren.

She had lived through three quarter quells, and this year's would be her fourth. She had mentored for two of them, and had only brought home three children in all her years of mentoring.

Last year, she had had a tribute reach second. It was her last year of mentoring, and she wished that Sage had been able to come home.

Elaine had seen much in her life. She had had many friends pass away by now, including her husband. She knew she didn't have long now, and was looking forward to being reunited with her daughter, husband, and all those dead friends, including her own parents and siblings.

At the moment, she was sitting on her porch watching the sunset. In a month, 59 children were going to die. Elaine had been told stories as a child, about the past. Sure, there were wars, but there was also freedom. There was no Hunger Games, and so many child grew up happy.

District 11 had always been rebellious, and these stories had survived for centuries. Elaine would give anything for Panem to have never existed, for hundreds of children to have never died horrible deaths.

Her mother used to tell her that sunsets happened so that everything bad would be washed away, and that when the sun rose again there would be nothing but goodness left.

She used to believe her, but then she grew up.

"Elaine, there you are! I was looking for you!" Holly Song was one of the tributes Elaine had managed to save, and the two had always been close.

"Obviously not very hard Holly, you know where I am every night."

The 49 year old woman laughed, sitting down next to her. "True, true, Elaine."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, peacefully looking at the setting sun.

"Best case scenario, I watch four kids die."

Elaine looked over, watching the tears come down Holly's face. She places her hand on Holly's shoulder, not sure what to say. "How did you do it for all these years?"

"I didn't have much of a choice, Holly."

Elaine looks back at the sun, which is just barely visible over the fields.

"I wish I died in the games."

Elaine doesn't look back. As much as she loves her children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren, she still isn't lying with what she says to her long time friend.

"Me too, Holly, me too."

 **Since I have all the tributes I need for District 11, I decided to show you one of the mentors for District 11, Holly. That's two full districts down, ten to go! :D**

 **-Misty**


	7. Crest LaBeause

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Crest LaBeause loved the ocean. It was repetitive, constantly flowing in and out with the tides, and you could always hear it in District Four; the constant crashing of waves.

It was probably the thing she hated most about the Capital, not hearing the oceans reassuring sound, always telling her it was there, that some things did last forever. When she had first entered the arena for the 479th Hunger Games, she had hated the manor, and it's lack of water.

Now, she's grateful only good memories are associated with her beloved ocean. Poor Marie, who had come from a family of fisherman, was terrified of water.

She had been in an ocean, and all the tributes had had breathing masks. The only thing they had used was harpoons, which somehow worked underwater.

The capital found it boring, but did like how the water easily turned red.

"Mommy, look I found a star!" Crest smiled at her youngest daughter, Coral. Coral was 7, and Crest and her husband Jake had yet to tell her about the games.

"That's great, Shell! Why don't you put the starfish in your bucket and we can bring it home?"

"Okay!" Watching her daughter run off Crest couldn't help but smile. She was 38, and had four kids, Pearl, who was 16, Kai who was 13, Troy who was 10, and of course Coral.

Pearl was currently out with her friends, most likely in the bay nearby, as that was where most of the teenagers hung out. Kai was also out with his friends, and Troy and Jake were currently racing each other in the water. Crest, Jake, Troy, and Coral were at the Victor's beach, a secluded beach in District Four that was mostly empty.

Crest pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail before walking towards her daughter, who was struggling with a heavy bucket of water.

"Coral, set the bucket down. We're going to go ambush your father and brother."

Her daughters sea blue eyes immediately filled with mischief, and they both tried to sneak up on the boys.

"Gotcha!" Coral screeched as she jumped on Troy's back. Troy pretended to be shocked, and Crest stood next to Jake laughing.

Crest may have entered to Hunger Games. She killed 8 children, and watched many more be brutally murdered. She had mentored nine children, and brought home two. But she had married, and had four children she loved. She was truly happy. Crest LaBeause was a lucky woman, if she did say so herself.

 **I** **have all the tributes for District Four, and since I have had so much Cara, and have introduced Marie and Oliver already, I decided to introduce Crest, another of District Four's victors. I feel like out of all the Victor's, some of them must have had a good life (or more like I hope they did). That's three districts down, nine to go! :D**

 **-Misty**


	8. Anastasia

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games.**

* * *

Anastasia Schwechler looked proudly at her fellow gamemakers. Reapings would start in a week and they were just putting the finishing touches on the arena. All of the traps had been tested on avoxes multiple times, so Ana had no doubt all would work exactly as planned.

This was Ana's first year as Head Gamemaker after Pisces retired last year, suggesting to the president that Ana take her place.

Naturally, Ana wanted this year's games to go perfectly, especially since it was her first year and would show the Capital exactly how reliable and spectacular she could be.

It also didn't help her nerves that this year was a Quarter Quell. And the 500th games at that.

Smile falling off her face at that thought, Ana nervously traced the gold tattoo on her hand. It matched her gold hair, and Ana loved them. It was her own style, and since she was Head Gamemaker more and more people had been wearing gold this year.

It was an honor.

"Ana, what did you think about roses for sector 16? Cloudia wants to know."

"Sure, though I suggest white ones." Smiling, Sia nodded her head before turning away. Ana and Sia had been friends for years, and both were young for a Gamemaker, only 27. Ana was actually the 3rd youngest Gamemaker ever.

Nervously rechecking all the programs, Ana traced her Tattoo with a small smile on her face. As nervous as she was, she wouldn't trade this for the world.

* * *

 **I know this is pretty short, but I haven't updated in a while and someone reminded me that I should :). I have 31 tributes (Yay!) though I still have none for districts 12 and 8! If you submit to one of those, you are guaranteed acceptance! :)**

 **-Misty**


	9. The Fulminata Siblings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Cassiopeia Fulminata sat down on the couch beside Rachel, her sister-in-law.

Cassie was 25, and the Victor of the 493rd Hunger Games. She hadn't been your typical career, for starters, she was reaped.

When her name was first called, Cassie hadn't even been fazed. After all, Greta was the chosen volunteer (and Cassie's sworn enemy), and had been threatening girls all week, ensuring she would be the female tribute.

However, Greta didn't volunteer. When Cassie turned to look at her, Greta simply smiled. Oh, Cassie _really_ hated Greta.

She was 18, and had been so damn close to being free, the first in her family, and Greta had screwed it all up.

After all, Cassie's brother's name had been called when he was 14, but Rey Aren had volunteered (Course Tavi himself volunteered four years later, the idiot).

She and Octavian were the children of a Victor, so this wasn't so surprising. They were also the younger siblings to another Victor, Vulcan Fulminata, and Cassie had been perceived as a major threat right off the bat.

Her district partner, Hero, hadn't thought she could accomplish anything, since she had dropped out of the Academy when she was 15. Of course, that didn't mean Cassie stopped training. Remus Fulminata had already lost one daughter to the games, he hadn't been about to lose another.

Cassie had won (obviously), and since then has had to spend way more time in the Capital than she would like.

Cassie was drawn out of her thoughts by her fiancée, Jupiter, sitting down next to her. Jupiter had won the 495th Hunger Games, and was two years younger than her, but about a foot and a half taller.

She smiled at him, accepting the glass of wine he handed at her.

She noticed that Tavi had sat down beside Rachel, though her attention was then drawn to the TV turning on. The four were going to watch the quell announcement, with Cassie and Jupiter paying closer attention due to the fact that they were mentoring this year. After all, they needed to know the twist. Though, then again, Rachel's youngest brother was the chosen volunteer, so she was probably paying close attention too.

"Good evening, Panem."

Cassie tuned out the President's words, instead choosing to glare hatefully at her. She may be a Victor from District 2, but that didn't mean she supported the games.

"For the twentieth Quarter Quell, and in honor of the 500th Hunger Games, there will be five tributes from each District."

Cassie could vaguely notice Rachel's glass shattering on the floor, but she didn't pay attention to it. Instead, she got up and went to put her own wine glass by the sink.

Five tributes. The chances of someone being reaped were huge. Cassie's thoughts turned to her nieces Styx and Lethe and her nephews Augustus and Saturn. Lethe was her favorite, if only because they were only seven years apart. She was more like Cassie's younger sister.

Setting down her glass, Cassie turned to look at the others sitting on the couch, staring at a blank screen. It looked like Tavi would be mentoring this year after all.

* * *

Olga Hunter sat outside, staring at the setting sun. She had heard the announcement, and immediately went outside into her garden, surrounded by violets, her only reminder of her beloved daughter. Hearing footsteps behind her, Olga barely glanced behind her, seeing the woman she regarded as a sister approach her.

"I'm surprised you're here, Jules."

"You were right. About all of it."

"You killed seven kids in your games, have mentored eight times and haven't brought a single tribute home, and now I'm right?"

"I guess I just didn't want to believe that everything I have ever been taught, that everything I believed in was false."

"The games haven't even started yet, Jules. The tributes haven't even been chosen."

"But at the end, fifty-nine children will be dead." Hearing the quake in the younger woman's voice, the 42 year old turned around to face her.

"Ah, I see what this is about. You're scared for Alana and Nolan, and that's opened your eyes."

"Of course I'm worried! Alana's pissed off so many other girls, and if Cassiopeia was reaped during a regular year imagine what could happen when it's a Quarter Quell! The odds are worse than ever!"

"Julia, it's time you realized that the Hunger Games aren't fair. I hope you just don't have to lose Alana and Nolan for it to happen." Olga could clearly picture her blonde haired daughter, unique for District 2, forever frozen in Olga's memory at sixteen.

"I'm sorry, Olga. I forgot about Astrid." Hearing her daughter's name, Olga closed her eyes, speaking softly.

"She chose to volunteer. She knew what she was doing."

Julia sat down next to her, and the two woman stared at the setting sun, unsure of what was going to happen.

* * *

 **A/N: I finally got the final tribute for District 2 :D, and I'm now done with the Career Districts! I have 33 tributes (over half!) and I'm done with four Districts! :D Olga and Julia are my OCs, but Cassie, Octavian, Rachel, and Jupiter are not. I still need 27 more tributes, so feel free to submit!**

 **-Misty**


	10. District 1 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games.**

 _Thanks to Theflowercrowns, Rosemarie Benson, Imasupernerd, and Hofund for these tributes! :)_

* * *

 ** _Adria "Addy" Winter_**

Adria woke up to sunlight streaming in through her window. She lay there peacefully for several minutes before sitting up, stretching. She got up and headed over to her bathroom, noticing the white dress and black flats, reminding her that it was reaping day. Feeling a flutter of excitement, Addy remembered when she had been told she was the volunteer.

 _"Adria!" Addy stopped her spar with Grace, turning to face Venus. Venus had a smile on her face, telling Addy something was up. The 54 year old Victor almost never smiled, she was known for her toughness._

 _Venus had won the 464th games, and was one of the few careers to not align herself with the career pack. Instead, she was responsible for killing almost all of them, except for the boy from District 2._

 _Most trainees idolized her._

 _Addy had been lucky enough to be deemed worthy by her, which was a huge honor in itself. Training with Venus was rough, but Addy knew it was her only shot. She wasn't that pretty for a District 1 girl, though she still had the usual wavy blonde hair and bright green eyes. Addy had to be tough, since she couldn't be seductive._

 _Venus taught her to make up for her lack of looks, and looking at that smile, Addy had a feeling it had been worth it._

 _"Yes Mentor Swan?" Addy could barely hide her excitement, guessing what she was going to tell her._

 _"Adria, you've been selected for the female spot in the next quarter quell, along with Trainee Queen. Unless the twist renders you ineligible to compete, the spot is yours." Venus said, smiling. "I suggest you and Trainee Queen start working together, we need you to be a united front."_

 _Beaming, Addy nodded at Venus, too excited to speak._

 _"Oh and Adria, I'm proud." With that, Venus walked away._

Addy smiled, remembering one of the happiest days of her life. Eight years of training had paid off. Eight was the earliest age you could sign up, and after the death of Addy's father, Addy's mother, Anna, figured they may need the money.

Oh, they weren't poor, but if anything were to go wrong, they would be. And they used to be one of the richest families, so Anna was used to the best, and wanted Addy to have the best.

After showering, Addy headed down to breakfast, looking forward to the day she would come back and return to her rightful place in the elite of District 1.

 _ **Isis Celeste Willmore**_

"Isis, slow down. Your food is not going to disappear." Hannah Willmore told her daughter amusedly.

Isis tried to slow down, but she couldn't help it. Lately, she'd constantly felt like she was starving, which wasn't all that surprising. After all, she was eating for two.

Isis was rather lucky, she was the daughter of the mayor and she lived in District 1. She hasn't ever had to worry about being reaped or about food. Even if she was reaped, Isis and Nissa attended the Training Academy when they were twelve, it was there Isis met Micah.

"She just wants to hurry up so she can see her boyfriend." Nissa teased, a smile on her face. While Isis pretended to glare, she was really thankful toward her twin sister.

Nissa was the only one who knew that Isis was three months pregnant, and she had been helping Isis cover it up.

Not even Micah knew, and he was the baby's father. She planned on telling him soon, she just didn't know when.

"What, we aren't enough for you?" Feigning hurt, Stephen Willmore looked at his daughter.

Laughing, Isis just went back to her breakfast. She glanced up to smile at Nissa, looking at her perfect copy, from the dark brown almond shaped eyes, to the height, to the silky waist length black hair braided back in a French braid.

Isis Celeste Willmore would do anything for her other half.

 _ **Galaxy Von Justice**_

Galaxy wasn't your average good looking rich District 1 tribute. As he stared at himself in the mirror, the one thing you'd notice was his eyes.

They were a light purple, and they changed color a lot.

Sure, his parents had told everyone that he wore contacts, and they tried to hide his multiple personalities, but that was only to cover up their own mistakes. He wasn't sure that they'd actually cared about him.

It didn't matter now, after all, they were dead.

Galaxy had been entered in the Academy at ten, and he was doing pretty well, but he had decided he wasn't going to volunteer. After all, he was the only Von Justice left, and he couldn't go off and die and leave some unworthy being to inhabit his home that he had maintained all by himself through hard work and dedication ever since his parents' deaths.

That, and he couldn't leave Kiriga, Rukinosu, and Denebola. They were his closest friends, and had become his family.

Ruki and Dene were siblings, and had been his friends since he was young. They were part of the Le On family, and had been deemed acceptable playmates for a Von Justice. It was because of Galaxy's skill at maintaining the family name that the Le On siblings were still allowed to be his friends.

Kiriga Durand he had met after his parents' deaths, so it hadn't mattered that she wasn't part of District 1's elite. She was also his partner, and he knew he couldn't ever leave her behind for some riches he didn't need or some fame that he didn't want.

Galaxy walked out of the empty house and went to meet his friends so they could go to the reaping. As always, he was polite and chivalrous, charming the Le On family while he waited for Ruki and Dene, before they left to get Kiriga.

Dene and Ruki were both 18, though Dene was five minutes older, and you could tell by looking at them that they were born rich. Ruki was handsome, and had a charming smile on his face, while beautiful Dene had perfect posture and always knew just what to say.

Ruki and Dene, as well as Kiriga, knew his secret. When he was young, his parents had decided that the Von Justice family, down to only three, could use the fame and support of the Capital, and that Galaxy could win it for them. So when he was just two, they started messing around with some black markets, eventually finding a drug that was supposed to make him extremely strong and intelligent.

Instead, it made his eyes change color daily, and Galaxy started having extreme mood swings.

When he was 5, a doctor diagnosed him with multiple personality disorder.

They hid it until he started school, then claiming he was so enthralled with Capital fashions that he was wearing contacts.

Galaxy was fairly strong, and he was very smart, so he supposed maybe it worked a little, though he wasn't a big fan of changing moods every day with the color of his eyes.

As they reached Kiriga's house, Galaxy smiled at her and took her hand, and the four walked together toward their last reaping, all feeling secure in their safety.

After all, this was District 1. There hadn't been a reaped tribute since the 218th Hunger Games, with the exception of the 425th Games, which allowed no volunteers, though Galaxy didn't count those.

 ** _Gold Queen_**

Standing in line for the reaping was one of the loneliest moments of Gold's life. He looked at the empty space to his right, where a boy with messy golden hair and green eyes was normally standing. A boy who looked just like Gold, but without the scar above his right eye. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears start to well up. When they opened, they were emotionless. He looked down at the silver bracelet on his arm with an opal in the center. It had been his brother's token.

After Ruby won, he hadn't even considered the possibility of Mars not winning. After all, Cara Ryla killing him wasn't part of the plan.

What really hurt though, was that his parents didn't seem to care. They seemed to only care about the fact that he lost, and ruined some of the credibility of the Queen name. They didn't seem to care that their son was dead. It opened his eyes, and Gold had started to see big signs that their parents viewed them as objects. Honestly, if it weren't for the chance to avenge Mars, he wouldn't be volunteering. Gold supposed he was in too deep.

Suddenly, the empty space was filled up. Looking down toward his black haired sister, he saw Lumi smiling up at him.

"Don't worry Gold, you're going to win! And even better, you're going to slaughter District 4! After all, they need to learn they can't mess with a Queen."

It scared him a little, that his sixteen year old sister was beaming at him with innocent green eyes talking about slaughter.

Gold supposed Lumi was also in too deep. After all, like all the Queen siblings, and their cousins Reyna and William Meyers, Lumi had been trained since birth how to win.

It was there in the shows they watched, in their workouts, to their camping trips, to even their "social lessons."

Perhaps he shouldn't include Rey and Will, after all, Aunt Octavia and Uncle Carter weren't quite like Mother and Father. Uncle Carter wasn't even a victor, and both had seemed genuinely saddened about Mars's death. Rey and Will also had been entered in the academy at age 10, not 8. Perhaps Rey and Will had escaped the family tradition.

Looking down at his favorite sister, Gold suddenly had the urge to tell her of all his suspicions, and to never volunteer, no matter what.

"Lumi-"

"Next."

Turning away, Gold felt stupid. As the lady pricked his finger, he realized he couldn't say this to her. After all, wasn't Gold himself volunteering?

Finishing, Gold gave one last look at his sister, before looking at the twins behind her. 14 year old Diana and Selene were his youngest siblings, and both spent more time with Rey and Will than Gold, Ruby and Lumi.

Turning around and heading toward the eighteen year old section, where his friends Gleam and Merino were waiting, Gold felt a glimmer of hope that his youngest sisters might never enter the arena.

 _ **Lumaria "Lumi" Queen**_

Lumaria giggled, standing between Shimmer and Lana. Lana was gushing about how Glass had _finally_ asked her out.

"It sure took him long enough." Lumi told her smaller friend.

Lana was petite, only 5'2, while Lumi was 5'8, though she seemed around 5'10 in the heels she was wearing. They went with her dark blue sleeveless dress, and she was wearing a silver headband to match the silver sash around her waist. Lumi's curly raven black hair went to her mid shoulders, and her emerald green eyes were full of excitement. Her favorite necklace was around her neck. It was a silver chain with a heart shaped sapphire pendant on it, Lumi's birthstone. She was already planning on using it as her token when she volunteers for the 502nd Hunger Games.

Gold was going to volunteer and he was going to win. She was positive he wasn't going to lose like Mars did. After all, while the two were identical, Mars had always been more into girls and partying than training. Gold had always been stronger and smarter, and he hadn't ever even _had_ a girlfriend, while Mars had had many.

"Shh, Lana, Lumi. It's starting." Shimmer told them, before turning around. Shimmer always was the more responsible one.

Lumi zoned out during the speeches, before paying attention when Amour started speaking. Amour had pink hair, with white skin and pink hearts tattooed nearly everywhere. She was wearing a red silk dress, and Lumi had to admire the quality, even if it was a strange outfit.

She had been District 1's escort for nearly 30 years, and still looked 25.

"Welcome to the 500thHunger Games! Oh, I'm just so excited to see what tributes we have this year! Now, Ladies first!"

Amour walked over to the ball, before drawing a name.

"Radiance Stone!" A girl started walking out of the 14 year old section before a girl loudly called out "I Volunteer!"

A blonde haired girl walked out nearby Lumi, Lana and Shimmer. It was Addy, the chosen volunteer. Well, the first one, Freya Supio was the other chosen after the twist was announced.

After Gold, Midas Chance and Luck Shant were chosen. However, rumor had it that Midas was unsure, and didn't want to volunteer with sixty tributes, and almost everyone had heard by now that Luck had broken his arm last night, and couldn't volunteer. Both were 17, and could afford to wait. Freya, however, was eighteen.

"And what is your name, dear?"

"Adria Winter, your next Victor!" Addy said in the microphone, positively beaming.

"Well, let's find the next one tribute!" Digging around, Amour pulled out a name.

"Nissa Willmore!" A girl started to move from the 18 year old section, and Lumi waited for Freya to volunteer.

She didn't.

Nissa reached the stage, and Lumi realized she was the Mayor's daughter. And then she remembered how much Nissa and Freya supposedly hated each other. Lumi was on Nissa's side for this one, Freya was a total bitch.

"Anything to say dear?"

Nissa shook her head. Lumi was surprised, no one had been reaped in decades.

"Let's move on to the boys!"

Pulling out a name, Amour walked to the microphone. "Marble Sei!"

"I volunteer!" Gold walked out of his section, and Lumi beamed with pride. Her tall brother looked handsome, with his wavy golden hair and sky blue eyes. He was also taller than Addy, Nissa, and Amour, even though Amour was wearing six inch heels that made her around 5'11.

Lumi smiled even more, dreaming of the day when she would be the one standing up there.

"And who might you be?" Amour smiled at Gold.

"Gold Queen." Gold said, still smiling.

"Oh, a Queen! I expect you'll do very well! Anyways, on to the next tribute!" Pulling out a name, Amour happily spoke.

"Rukinosu Le On!"

Lumi recognized that name. The Le Ons were an old, rich family. As 18 year old Rukinosu walked to the stage, it became clear Midas wasn't going to volunteer.

"I volunteer!"

Or maybe he was.

Though it wasn't him. A tall, strong looking guy with weird purple eyes walked to the stage.

"And what's your name?"

"Galaxy Von Justice, and you haven't seen the last of me."

"Well then, onto the mixed bowl!"

Walking over to the one that hadn't been used yet, Amour pulled out a name, pausing before speaking.

"Lumaria Queen."

At first, Lumi wasn't too worried. She just didn't know to be worried. However, after waiting several seconds, and there was still no volunteer, Lumi took a deep breath and started to walk toward the stage, plastering a smile on her face. She made sure to send Freya a piercing glare as she passed her however. Freya just gave her a smug smile. Bitch. She walked up the steps, smiling at Amour.

"Anything to say dear?"

"Only that just because I was reaped doesn't mean I'm a bloodbath." Lumi said, a charming smile on her face.

"Well, District 1, here are your tributes!"

As everyone clapped, Lumi felt her heart drop. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

 ** _Adria "Addy" Winter_**

Addy sat on the couch, waiting for her visitors. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. She had done it! She had volunteered, now all she had to do was win.

Suddenly the door burst opened and in came her three best friends, Grace, Jazmin, and Lizzy. All three were beaming, and Lizzy immediately pulled Addy into a hug. Addy hugged the fiery red haired girl back, happy to see her friends.

"Oh I'm so proud of you Addy, you looked great!" Addy laughed, smiling at Jazmin.

"Thanks Jazz, just you guys wait, in a couple of weeks you'll be best friends with District 1'a newest Victor!"

"But Addy, what if you don't come back? I mean, you have to face both Gold and Lumaria and you know how the Queens are, not to mention Galaxy, who's sure to get sponsors, Nissa, who's trained, as well as _59_ other tributes!"

Grace was nearly hyperventilating at the end of her rant, and Addy quickly pulled her into a hug. Grace always thought of worse case scenarios, which was why Addy hadn't told her she was going to volunteer.

"It'll be okay, Gracie. I was selected even before they knew there was going to be sixty, clearly they thought I had the skill. And besides, Lumaria's only sixteen, Nissa's a party girl, and Galaxy dropped out of the academy at fifteen. Gold's really the only one I have to worry about, and he won't stab me in the back."

"Five more minutes."

"Look, girls, I'll make it back. And when I do, we will be together forever, okay?"

Smiling at all of them, Addy was suddenly hit with a sense of sadness. She hadn't been apart from them in years, and she would miss them.

After hugging Addy one last time, Grace, Jazmin and Lizzy left. Addy's mom was the next to come in. She pulls her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

"Be careful darling. I'm so proud of you, and I love you. Your father would be too, you know."

Addy smiled hearing this.

"I know mom." Her mother smiled at her, before pulling off her wedding ring. Even though her husband had died years ago, she never took it off. She handed it to Addy.

"Take this as your token, as a reminder of what you have to come home to." Addy took it, putting it on.

"Thanks Mom." Her mother pulled her into one last hug, before turning to leave.

"I love you Addy."

"I love you too Mom."

 _ **Isis Celeste Willmore**_

Isis paced around the room, thinking about what she had done. Why hadn't she just volunteered? She could have, instead she just took her sister's place. If anyone found out, Isis would be killed and Nissa would still have to enter the games.

Oh, why has she been so _stupid_?! She didn't regret taking Nissa's place, but she should have just volunteered. Now she would have to act the part of the rebellious mayor's daughter, who's had tons of boyfriends and is a total party girl.

She wouldn't be Isis in a week. If she were to die, Nissa would be forced to be Isis for the rest of her life. Suddenly, Isis's hand flew to her stomach. Even if she were to win, she might lose her baby.

Yes, Isis really didn't think this through.

Sitting down on the couch, Isis put her face in her hands. Not even thirty seconds later however her sister was flying into the room, hugging Isis as if her life depended on it.

Quickly, Nissa started to whisper in her ear. "Why'd you do it? You have more to live for, Isis. You have a boy who loves you, and you're going to be a mother."

"You're my sister, Nissa. You're more important than me. You always will be."

Her sister pulled away, tears in her eyes. "Mom and Dad can't come. You know this. They just told me to tell you that they love you, and that you have to come back. You have too, for us, Nissa."

Nissa's voice cracked as she called Isis Nissa. Isis stood there, and watched as her sister pulled out a black lace choker, put it on Isis's neck, and left. She faintly touched it, thinking about her sister. She... She might never see her again.

Micah was the next one to come in. Isis wasn't sure wether he was being careful as he didn't immediately hug her or if he actually though she was Nissa.

"I'm really sorry you were reaped Nissa. I guess I came to tell you good luck, and that I will take care of Isis until you come home. Because you're going to come home. I know it."

Micah's eyes seemed to burn into Isis, and she knew that he knew she wasn't Nissa. He was telling her that he would watch out for Nissa, and that he believed Isis would come home.

He pulled Isis into a hug, whispering in her ear. "Be careful, Issie, and please come back."

Isis laughed as if he had said a joke. "Are you sure you are talking to Isis?"

Micah pulled away, smiling at her. Oh, it was killing her that she couldn't kiss him. He gave a quick nod before walking away, becoming just another person whom Isis may never see again.

 _ **Galaxy Von Justice**_

Galaxy sat on the couch, waiting for his three visitors. He knew no one else would visit him. He was actually very pissed that Midas Chance had chickened out. They should all be safe; it was their last year.

Galaxy thought about what to do know. Obviously he had to win. He regretted leaving the academy three years ago, but he could use it to his favor. He still practiced a lot of the stuff from time to time when he was bored, and he had been one of the top students when he was fifteen.

So he could fight. Now all he had to do was worry about his opponents. Gold was his age, and Galaxy knew how good he was. Rumor has it that Queens are trained from birth, and from what he has seen, that could very well be true. Lumaria was only sixteen, but she had the looks, and if she was anything like her parents and two siblings who were in the games, she had the charming personality and deadly skill.

He also remembered how good she was when she was only thirteen. Lumaria was definitely a threat, more so for sponsors. Nissa Willmore was a party girl who never tried hard at the academy. The most she could do was get sponsors, so he wasn't too worried about her.

Addy had been a chosen volunteer, so she must have some skill, especially since she was sixteen. It bothered him that he didn't know anything about her.

Galaxy was interrupted from his thoughts by his girlfriend and two friends. Kiriga gave him a sad smile, and he could see she was worried about him and a little mad he had volunteered, though she knew how much his serious friends meant to him.

She gave him a hug before stepping back by Dene. "Come back or I'll kill you. Asshole."

Rukinosu stepped forward and gave Galaxy a thankful yet guilty smile. "Thanks buddy. Break some necks. Preferably the others."

Galaxy gave him a smile, nodding his head yes.

Dene was the last one. "You had to volunteer and make me lose my chance for peace, did you? Well whatever. Just remember you owe me a cup of coffee from last time. I'll expect you to pay with interest when you get your winnings, kay?"

Galaxy let out a laugh. "Okay, Dene."

He looked at all of his friends. They all smiled at him, and he knew that they believed in him. He felt incredibly lucky to know them all, and once again cursed Midas for taking this away from him, at least for several weeks. Because he would come back. He was going to die with them in District 1, not in some Capitol arena.

"I'll come back guys. You just wait."

And all of their smiles grew larger.

 _ **Gold Queen**_

What was supposed to be one of the best days of Gold's life was quickly becoming one of the worst.

Lumi was never supposed to be reaped. How was he supposed to win now? All of his plans were thrown out the window, as he now had to worry about protecting her. Sure, she was trained, but she was still his baby sister. His favorite out of all of his siblings excluding Mars.

He paced back and forth, trying to think about what to do when his parents came in. Julian and Victoria Queen had an air about them that commanded attention. They were both celebrities and part of District 1's elite, and they knew it.

Both were intelligent and strong, and very fit for two people in their mid forties, though Julian was the brawn and Victoria the brains.

Victoria was tall, around 5'9, with long straight blond hair and icy blue eyes. She was currently wearing a gold dress, as usual. She refused to wear any other color, as she said she had won the right to wear it and she wasn't ever going to take that right for granted.

Julian was broad shouldered, and tall like his wife. The black haired green eyed 6'2 man was perhaps a bit kinder than Victoria, but not by much.

As usual, Victoria was the first to speak. "Lumaria being reaped was definitely a complication. However, Gold, this was your year to win and we will still go ahead with that plan."

Gold could only stare at his mother in shock. Everything he had feared and had started to realize these past coming months was true. His mother really didn't care about them, and from the bored look on his father's face, he didn't either. They were just calmly telling him to let Lumi die, just because it wasn't her year!

"Of course, you should protect her till the very end. If you must, keep another ally with you to kill her, though the Capital would love a showdown between the two of you. But no matter what, the winner will be a Queen."

Stepping forward, Victoria reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She gave him a smile that would seem warm and loving to anyone else, though Gold knew how talented of an actor she was. After all, Ruby, Mars, Lumi, and Diana had to inherit it from somewhere.

With that, she left, Julian only pausing to say one last thing to Gold before following Victoria out of the room. "I'm proud of you son. Avenge your brother."

Gold stared in shock at the closed door. It was only when Diana and Selene came in with Rey, Will, Aunt Tavia and Uncle Carter.

Even though she was a Victor like his parents, Aunt Tavia came in crying and immediately engulfed Gold in a hug. Rey and Will hung back, staring at Gold with sad faces. Ana seemed indifferent, she was a Queen after all, though Lena looked to be close to tears.

"Oh, any other year I'd be proud, but with Lumi being reaped, oh it's just terrible!" Gold broke the hug, looking his aunt in the eyes.

"It'll be okay. One of us _will_ be coming back."

She just nodded at him, stepping back so Rey and Will could each hug Gold, muttering "I'm sorry" and "good luck" as they did so. Uncle Carter gave him a pat on the back and joined his family, a melancholy look on his face.

Rey, Will, and his aunt and uncle left, leaving Gold with Ana and Lena. Lena finally broke, hugging Gold and sobbing while Ana looked away. Ana had the talent for acting, but Gold could tell she was close to tears as well.

He pulled her into the hug, and talked to both of them.

"Have you visited Lumi yet?"

"Yes."

"Don't volunteer. Go live with Uncle Carter and Aunt Tavi if you have to, but just don't get sucked up into this, okay?"

Ana pulled away, and Lena followed. Lena was wiping her tears away, while Ana seemed deadly serious.

"I'm serious, Ana, Lena. Don't do it."

"We won't." It was said very quietly, but it was still said.

"I love you both."

"We love you too Gold."

And with that, his youngest sisters left. Gold's next visitors were his friends, Gleam Swan, Silk Banks, Velvet Connors, Sapphire Summers, and Merino Cashmere.

Gleam and Silk were holding hands, looking every bit the perfect couple. Gleam's dirty blonde hair was gelled back, and there wasn't a hair out of place. Silk's normally straight honey colored hair was curled and pulled back into an intricate twist.

Gleam and Silk were some of his oldest friends, Silk's family being rich, and Gleam being the nephew of Topaz Swan.

Both were smiling at him, Gleam practically beaming. Of course, they were happy for him. He supposed they didn't want to think about Lumi being reaped.

Velvet Summers was the youngest out of his group of friends. She was seventeen, and it looked like she would be the volunteer next year. Her caramel hair was done, and fell to her shoulders. She too smiled at him, though not as much as Gleam and Silk.

Merino gave Gold a hug and a pat on the back. His olive green eyes were full of laughter, and Merino too looked thrilled for Gold. "Congrats, Gold! Your dreams coming true!"

Gold gave him a weak smile. That wasn't true. His dream was turning into a nightmare.

Sapphire gave Gold a hug. "I'm sorry." It was quiet, and none of the others would have heard. When he pulled back her gray eyes were full of pity. Her light blonde hair fell to her waist, and Gold was reminded of how her sister volunteered several years ago. She didn't make it.

Pulling away from Sapphire, Gold looked at all of his friends. They were all smiling, though Sapphire was the only one who had pity in her eyes.

He gave them a smile. "Don't worry about me guys. After all, I've been waiting or this moment my whole life! A Queen is most definitely going to win!"

As they all moved to give him one last hug, all Gold could think about was how he wasn't lying. A Queen was going to win. It just wasn't going to be him.

 _ **Lumaria "Lumi" Queen**_

Lumi sat on the couch, her back straight, hands in her lap, and a charming smile on her face. She seemed the confident, lovely girl she normally portrayed.

Inside, however, she was freaking out. Her first visitors came in, and Lumi immediately went to hug her younger sisters. Diana and Selene hugged her back. Ana spoke first, as always. "I can't believe you were reaped Lumi."

"Neither can I. Any other year, I'd be just fine, but..."

"It's horrible. What are you going to do?" Looking at Lena, Lumi wasn't sure what she'd do. She couldn't fight her brother, and everything that her parents had ever taught had never even come close to dealing with her brother in the arena.

"I don't know, Lena. I'll ask Mother and Father when they come."

"Okay, Lumi." Giving them one last hug, Lumi watched as they left. Her mother and father were the next to come in.

"Mother, what do I do?"

Victoria gave her a reassuring smile. "You stick with your brother, and you two protect each other. One of you must win, okay?"

"But what if we are the top two?"

This time it was Julian who answered her. "Then you give the Capitol a show, like we've always told you."

At this, Lumi felt shocked. She didn't move as both her mother and father hugged her and left. They...they were asking her to fight her brother. To potentially kill him.

She faked her way through the her uncle, aunt and cousins visit, accepting Aunt Tavia's comforting hug, and trying to listen to her uncle's reassuring words.

She was better by the time her friends came in, though only in the outside. When Lana came in with Glass's arm around her shoulder, she smiled at the two, laughing and reassuring them that she was fine, that she had trained for this and that of course she'd come back, they didn't think they could get rid of her that easily, did they? When Shimmer hugged her and Leather gave her words of encouragement, she acted confident and cocky and friendly, all while internally panicking.

Lumaria acted like the perfect girl. She was charming, she was herself, just like she'd been taught all her life. She was on default, and she didn't know what to do.

Lumi's world had fallen apart with one sentence, and she was starting to realize that it was far more fragile then she'd realized.

* * *

 **A/N: I finally got the District 1 reapings out! I don't have all the tributes, but I do have 41 tributes, and I planned on starting the reapings at 40. Let me know what you think, I'd love to know!**

 **Questions:**

 **Which tribute was your favorite? Who was your least favorite?**

 **Who do you think had the best shot at winning?**

 **What did you like/dislike about this chapter?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Misty**


	11. Amythest Citrine

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!**

* * *

Amethyst Citrine gazed out the window, slumped in her chair. She was bored out of her mind, and would much rather be shopping or training. Instead, she was stuck at school. And in not just any class, but in history. With Mr. Peridot, the most boring teacher in Olivine Academy.

Panem's history usually fascinates Amethyst, but not when she's hearing it through Peridot's toneless voice.

They were currently learning about the third rebellion, which failed even worse then the first or second. The third rebellion's figurehead, Kaden Arden, died in the arena, giving his life up for his younger sister, Lily Arden. Kaden had been rebellious the entire time and had constantly played to the sadness that either he or his sister were going to die, and it caused District Six to rebel, soon followed by District's Eleven, Three, and Five. Districts Four and Twelve were in no shape to rebel after the second rebellion, as it was Kenna Sair from Twelve who had fallen in love with the career leader from Four, Tide Seton.

The two eighteen year olds tried to rebel, though in the end Kenna was fatally injured by Tatiana Stone from Two, who was then killed by Tide. Kenna died in Tide's arms, and this threw the nation into an uproar. Four and Twelve were the first to rebel, and were then followed by every District except for One and Two. Tide led the rebellion, until his capture and execution by then President Lucius Snow. With Tide's death, the rebellion failed, resulting in every District's punishment, though none as severe as Twelve and Four. Only One and Two are ever allowed to see tapes from the 208th Hunger Games, and this is only to show how much of a hero Tatiana is, and how talented she was.

By the time Lily Arden won the 338th Hunger Games, Twelve and Four had learned their lesson, Twelve staying neutral and Four actually joining the Capital. Kaden had been the rebellious one, and Lily was only 13, so right from the start the rebellion was considerably weaker then the first two, and only lasted three months. One, Two and Four were given a lot of money, and One and Two were also given the ability to have certain citizens come and work for the Capital, as well as considerable leniency with Peecekeeper's and rules.

Twelve, Ten, Nine, and Eight gained a lot more freedom, and Twelve's poverty lessened greatly, while Six and Eleven became the poorest Districts, with Three, Five, and Seven not far behind. Ever since the Third Rebellion, the outer Districts have seemed to have given up on the hope that they will ever be able to rebel.

Amethyst watched as Peridot pulled up a slideshow on the heroes of the Third Rebellion from the Districts, Maximus Nero from Two, his wife Lucia, Cassia Slate from Two, twins Onyx and Opal Amber from One, Imperial Topaz from One, Cascade Harbor from Four, Kai Fjord from Four, and Nile Aenon from Four. The minute he shut off the light Amethyst knew about half the class was going to fall asleep, including her.

Oh well, she thought as her eyes started to close, at least I'll ace the test.

* * *

 **A/N: I figured I needed an explanation as to Panem's history, and this was it. Since I already mostly implied that there hasn't been a rebellion in a while, I made an explanation. Because the third rebellion was so weak, and failed horribly, all people do is remember how bad it was, and are scared to do it again. I had three rebellions because knowing Panem they would have rebelled at some point in time. I have started writing District Two's reapings, and hopefully they will be up soon! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me! :D**

 **-Misty**


	12. District 2 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the Hunger Games!**

* * *

 ** _Augusta Yang_**

Augusta Yang woke up with the sun, for the first time in months. Normally, like any dedicated trainee, she woke up before sunrise. Just seeing the sun shining through her window told her that it was reaping day.

Augusta got up and looked out her window, staring at the sun that was just rising over the mountains. Realistically, this would be the last time she ever saw the sunrise fromm this window. While she did hope that she would win, Augusta's main goal was to give the Capital a show. It was only fair that she be the one to redeem her family, especially considering she was the one who shamed them.

Looking down, she stared at her missing pinky, a painful reminder that it was her fault.

Augusta had always been close to her grandfather, and it was him who taught her how to be a Buddhist. He taught her how to put her mind over her body, and she had him to thank for much of her skill. However, he also started talking about how the capital was unfair, and that their president was a tyrant.

Augusta was young, and she saw his words as a plea for help. She didn't think that they would all be shamed, and she now regrets not handling the situation better.

If she had been smarter, Nero wouldn't have to worry about becoming a Peacekeeper and being sent to an outer district. He could easily become a capital Peacekeeper, or even a Head Peacekeeper.

She wouldn't have to look down at her hand and remember being caught in an alleyway, surrounded by older trainees who thought that she was a traitor.

Sighing, Augusta turns away from the window, showering, before putting on her lacy knee length black dress. She slid her opal ring on her finger. She had hoped that she would be allowed to take a Buddha figure, but her father wouldn't allow it. Augusta hadn't protested, knowing it might cause trouble.

Staring in the mirror, taking in the lean girl of Japanese and Chinese descent, with black hair cut in a pixie cut, dark brown eyes, and a grotesque scar stretching from the left side of her forehead to her right jaw. It was supposedly a katana accident, but from the other girl's smirk, Augusta wasn't so sure. All she knew was that she definitely wasn't getting any sponsors based on looks. Well, staring at herself wouldn't change that. And with that, Augusta descended down the stairs, where Nero and her parents were waiting for her.

 ** _Wolf Hunter_**

Wolf Hunter entered the dining room to find his parents, Drake and Olivia, and his little sister Tiger already in the room. His parents beamed at him, already glowing with pride at the fact that their precious son was going to volunteer. And of course come home. Who could resist his amazing good looks, especially his perfect curly brown hair, stunning jade green eyes, amazing figure, and-"

"You're running late dimwit." And who could forget the fact that he was going to be spending weeks away from Tiger, the little sister _no one_ wanted.

"Tiger! Be nice, your brother is going to be volunteering! This is a big day for him!" Wolf smiled charmingly at his mother. Olivia Hunter really should have been born in District 1, with her stunning looks. Which Wolf inherited, if he did say so himself. Flawless curls, large muscles, handsome smile-

"And people call me vain." Oops. He must have said that out loud.

"Tiger!"

Wolf glared at his sister. She was probably just jealous. After all, she wasn't volunteering, he was. Plus, she clearly wasn't as good looking.

To be fair, Tiger was pretty. But Wolf was the most handsome person in the district, and she had nothing on him.

"Tiger, stop insulting your brother!" Blinking stupidly, Wolf realized that he had missed his sister's latest insult. He finished breakfast and headed upstairs, after all, being this good looking didn't come easily.

 ** _Lethe Fulminata_**

Lethe Fulminata had perhaps the best family in the entire district. She had two loving parents, three of the best siblings a girl could ask for, an adoring aunt and uncle, a stern but kind grandfather, an amazing step-grandmother, as well as plenty of extended family whom had taken a liking to Lethe after Octavian had married Rachel.

Sure, she knew she was in danger today, but she hoped she wasn't. She knew Augusta and April were volunteering (she was proud of the fact that she knew about April, as few did), as well as Mason and Wolf. She hoped Mason would win, as the two had become pretty good friends after his sister had married her uncle.

Hopefully, if she and her siblings were reaped, they would be reaped when one of the four were volunteering. Of course, she knew she couldn't assume anything, especially after Aunt Cassie had been reaped during a normal year.

Honestly though, Lethe had a feeling things weren't going to end well. The Fulminata's had been very lucky in the games, with Grandpa, Dad, Aunt Cassie and Uncle Tavi all making it out as Victors. Aunt Vera, however, died after she volunteered at 17. And Aunt Cassie could go on and on about Uncle Tavi's stupidity for volunteering.

The whole Fulminata clan was walking towards the District 2 town square. Tagging along was several members of the Valda family, including Mason. Lethe had chosen to think of Mason as her cousin. Mason could be a bit arrogant, and definitely had a temper, but he had been nice to Lethe so she had decided he was okay.

Styx, on the other hand, greatly disliked him. Lethe's sixteen year old sister often complained about him, and Saturn, ever the adoring twelve year old brother, had taken to disliking him too. Thankfully Augustus thought he was cool, otherwise Lethe was afraid Aunt Rachel's feelings might get hurt.

Currently, Styx was glaring at Mason's back, her and Saturn exchanging glances and whispering at each other.

"I think she likes him." Startled, Lethe looked at her Aunt.

"What?" Cassie smirked, looking at Styx and Mason. Her aunt's blue eyes sparkled with humor.

"Styx. I think she likes Mason. It's a shame though, since technically they are related now."

"You really think so?"

"Yep. Trust me." Cassie then proceeded to walk a bit ahead, grabbing her fiancée's hand. Lethe watched as Jupiter turned to smile at her. Lethe wished someone would look at her that way. She though it must be nice, to be that in love with someone.

They soon reached the square, and Lethe walked toward the already long line.

 ** _Mason Valda_**

Mason sighed, rolling his eyes at Styx's not so quiet insults.

He stood in line, wanting to just get this over with, being forced to listen to her and her brother talk about him. At least he rarely had to see her.

Rachel was Mason's favorite sibling, so he tried to get along with the Fulminatas. He had no problem with most, but some, like Styx and Saturn, he had a problem with.

Spotting Thor and Terra Ryker a few spots ahead of him, he quickly slipped through the crowd to catch up with them.

The Ryker siblings were about as similar as the sun and the moon when it came to their personalities. And even though they were siblings, just fifteen months apart, they looked completely different. Terra had straight dark brown hair and eyes, as well as pale skin and freckles, while Thor was a honey blonde with wavy hair, tan skin, and sky blue eyes. Thor was also taller than his younger sister by a good foot and a half.

Mason had met Thor and Terra when he had first entered training when he was eight. They were the only ones who hadn't been scared of Mason's older brother, Jason, who'd threatened everyone else about being Mason's friends.

Jason was a jerk, and Mason knew winning the games was the only way he'd ever get Jason to leave him alone. Thankfully, Jason had dropped out of training when he was fifteen, choosing to spend his time learning all about the art of continuing on the family business.

Jason, the perfect son with the perfect wife and soon to be the perfect head of the family. Mason couldn't marry a victor, or into another rich family like his sisters. Rachel and Julia were also considered perfect in their parents' eyes. Mason couldn't even become a successful peacekeeper or enter district politics like his cousins Argo and Daphne. No, volunteering was his only choice at being good enough. After all, part of the reason Jason dropped out was because he wasn't doing as well as others. Mason, on the other hand, was the best boy in the academy.

"Mason! Are you nervous?" Terra asked him, looking concerned. "I would be. I mean, 59 other tributes, that's a lot of odds. Plus, it's a Quarter Quell, so the arena should be pretty tough too. And who knows what the other careers are li-"

"Terra. Shut up." Thor was a boy of few words, unlike Terra. Terra could talk to anyone, and Mason had figured out long ago that part of the reason Thor talked so little was because Terra said more than enough for the both of them.

"Right sorry. Anyways Mason, good luck. Oh look, it's my turn! Bye!" And with that Terra went up to the table, checked in, and walked off towards the sixteen year olds section.

Thor and Mason were next, and they walked towards the seventeen year old section together. Mason smiled, imagining himself sitting on the stage next year. It would definitely beat standing in this crowd.

 **April Somerley**

April nervously shifted from foot to foot, trying to tune out Aella's chattering. Her knee length green dress was a bit itchy, and April could already feel sweat forming. Hopefully, the reapings would start soon so that it wouldn't be noticeable.

April let out a sigh of relief when she saw Skylla Tyro enter the stage. Skylla was definitely a unique escort, with her gold eyes, sky blue skin, and white cotton like hair. She was also wearing a gold floor length gown, hiding her usual six inch heels.

"Ah, District 2, how I've missed you! Why, I can't believe it's already been a year since I last saw you! Hopefully we will have a victor and it won't take a year, sound good to you?"

Skylla's answer was the crowds cheering, and April did admit that she wouldn't mind Skylla coming back if it meant that Skylla was escorting _her_ back.

"Well, then, let's start with the reapings! It's a Quarter Quell, so boys first!" And with that, Skylla walked over to the giant glass bowl on the left.

She reached in, picked out a slip, and walked over to the microphone.

"Maximus Aluma"

"I volunteer!" April looked over and saw a tall brunette walk onto the stage. He looked over the district smiling, and told everyone his name was Wolf Hunter. April will admit that he is handsome, but she also knows he's not the brightest and extremely shallow.

Skylla walked over to the bowl on the right, taking out a slip and reading it.

"Livia Opale!"

Before April could say it, another girl cried "I volunteer!"

As she went to stand beside Wolf, April realized it was Augusta Yang. This was confirmed when Skylla asked for her name.

Skylla went back to the boy's bowl, where she once again grabbed a slip.

"Lucius Romi!"

"I volunteer!" April watched as a grey eyed black haired boy walked on stage. She recognized him, but couldn't remember his name.

"Another volunteer! What's your name?"

"Mason Valda."

Skylla walked back over to the girls, and April got ready to volunteer.

"Alana Stai!"

"I volunteer!" Pleased with herself, April walked onstage.

"And what's your name dear?"

"April Somerley." Looking over at the crowd, April saw her best friend Aella look at her with sadness and a bit of fear. Aella had been gone the day she had announced in training that she planned on volunteering.

As Skylla walked over to the middle mixed bowl, April found her girlfriend Clarisse in the eighteen year old section. Clarisse looked at April sadly, and April found herself regretting her decision. She might not come back, and April realized that she was potentially losing a lot.

"Lethe Fulminata!" Looking away from Clarisse, April watched as the small caramel haired eighteen year old walked on stage.

She was emotionless as she moved to stand next to April, and April felt bad for the girl who was just reaped.

 **Augusta Yang**

Augusta sat down on the couch, and waited for her family to come. She didn't have to wait long, and soon her mother was hugging her, beaming and looking at Augusta proudly. Yuki Yang had always wanted to participate in the games, and Augusta had never told her the true reason that she was volunteering.

"Oh, Augusta, I'm so proud of you!" Augusta smiled at how happy her mother was, and then noticed that neither her father or younger brother was with her.

"Where's Dad and Nero?" Yuki simply smiled.

"They wanted to wait and see you after me. Now, Augusta, I suggest you try and earn your allies trust. For example, Lethe is sure to get a lot of sponsors, even if she was reaped." Augusta listened intently to her mother. Yuki was one of the Academy's top trainers, and Augusta knew her mother's advice was very valuable.

"I will." Yuki nodded, then smiled once again at Augusta.

"I mean it when I say I'm proud. You do your best to come home. Failure is not an option." And with that, Yuki Yang kissed Augusta on the forehead before waving and walking out the door.

Her dad was next. Julian Yang seemed almost disappointed with Augusta when he looked at her.

"Even though you trained, I always thought you were smarter than that." He spoke so quietly, and Augusta immediately rushed to reassure him.

"That's not why I did it! I did it for Nero, so he can eventually get any job he wants! Dad, he works so hard and I'm the one that told on grandfather-" Augusta faltered off as her dad visibly flinched. She knew that he hated thinking about what his father did.

"Just come home Augusta." Augusta stared at her father's retreating back with tears in her eyes.

She quickly wiped her eyes as Nero entered the room. Her twelve year old brother smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You're going to come home, right?" Nero's voice faltered at the end, and Augusta smiled reassuringly at her favorite brother.

"Of course I am. Why else would I volunteer unless I'm sure I'll win?"

Nero quickly hugged her, before pulling away and slowly backing toward the door.

"Just come back, okay? Please."

As the door closed Augusta sank back onto the couch. Tears slid down her face as she wondered if she had done the right thing. Remembering how badly Nero wanted to be a peacekeeper, Augusta decided that she did.

 _ **Wolf Hunter**_

Wolf smiled as his parents and sister walked into the room. Olivia and Drake both beamed at him. Olivia immediately pulled him into a hug.

"Oh darling I'm so proud of you! Now, you just have fun and come home in a few weeks."

"Of course Mom." Olivia kissed him on the cheek and started to leave, with Drake quickly shaking Wolf's hand and following his wife out the door.

Tiger remained, looking at Wolfe. Sighing, she quickly hugged him before pulling away.

"Look, I may act like I hate you, and you're definitely a vain idiot, but you're still my brother, so just ... Come back, alright?"

Wolf stared at his sister in shock as he left, before a genuine smile slid on his face. He may dislike Tiger as well, but he did love her too.

 ** _Lethe Fulminata_**

Of course. She had told herself not to get her hopes up, but, well, she had actually thought she'd be okay.

She played with her necklace as she waited. It was a sapphire heart on a silver chain, and on the back Vera was written. It had been her aunt's, and Lethe hadn't ever taken it off since her father had given it to her. She had already decided it would be her token.

She looked up as her siblings and parents entered the room. Vulcan stared at Lethe sadly as Calypso hugged her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Lethe, I feel like part of this is my fault. Maybe if I hadn't ever volunteered..." Lethe shook her head at her dad.

"Dad, you can't think that way. Even if you hadn't volunteered, Grandpa did, as did Uncle Tavi, and you can't forget that Aunt Cassie was reaped."

Calypso looked at Lethe with tears in her eyes. "Just remember that I love you, and that I believe in you. You're trained, and just think about all the people who will sponsor you."

Lethe could feel her eyes start to tear up. She hugged both her parents. "I love you mom and dad."

"We love you too." Vulcan told her as they pulled away. He took Calypso's hand and left the room, leaving Styx, Augustus and Saturn.

Styx spoke first. "I'm sorry Lethe. I know how much you wanted to stay out of the games."

Lethe hugged her sister. "I'll be fine. It looks like you'll have a shot at being the first one to not go into the games after all."

Styx just nodded, and Lethe could see she was trying not to cry. She quickly left the room. Augustus was trying not to show how upset he was, but Lethe could see right through it.

"Aunt Cassie and Uncle Tavi said they'll see you later, and Aunt Rachel said to tell you that she's sorry that she couldn't make it." Lethe sent a reassuring smile at her brother.

"Thanks for telling me."

"I'll miss you Lethe, but I now you can do it." He left after that. Saturn just looked at Lethe before he burst into tears, clinging to Lethe.

"Don't go. If you go you might not come back, and you have to come back." Lethe felt tears slip down her face as she hugged her baby brother tightly.

"I'm going to try to come back Saturn. I promise."

He nodded and left, and Lethe felt a crushing wave of sadness as she cried.

 ** _Mason Valda_**

Mason paced around the room. It was done. He had volunteered. Now came the hard part. He looked up as his parents and siblings entered. You could tell they were rich just by looking at them. Isaac and Regina Valda may be in their forties, but you wouldn't know that by looking at them. Regina barely had any wrinkles, and Isaac had few gray hairs.

Regina smiled proudly.

"I'm so happy to see all of your hard work pay off!" Mason couldn't help but smile at his mother's words. It was true, nine years of training day after day was finally being put to use.

"Oh please, I doubt he'll last a day." Jason's sneer caused Mason to turn and glare at his brother.

"Jason!" Valerie's shocked voice was accompanied by Rachel's punch to Jason's arm.

Rachel was glaring furiously at her younger brother while was his wife was looking at him in shock.

"Rachel don't punch your brother! It is unbecoming of a victor's wife, and Jason do not insult family!" Regina was using her I-am-your-mother-and-you-are-going-to-listen-to-me voice.

Isaac was staring at the ceiling with a weary look and Mason figured he thought he was done with Mason and his siblings arguments.

Julia, as usual, was standing silently next to her fiancée Max. Max had a slightly amused expression on his face while Julia simply looked annoyed at her older siblings.

Rachel turned away and gave Mason a hug. "Be safe, and please, just don't be the one to kill Lethe. She is family now."

"I'll try my best." Rachel smiled before walking out the door, Jason following her along with Valerie who gave Mason a quick wave goodbye.

"Don't get killed and leave me alone with those two." Julia gave him a smile and quick hug.

"Course not." Mason smiled back. Max simply nodded at him as he and Julia left.

Regina gave him another hug, as did Isaac.

"We're proud of you, and we can't wait for you to come home a victor." And with that Isaac and Regina walked out the door.

Mason smiled, and continued pacing. For perhaps the first time in his life, his parents were proud of him.

 **April Somerley**

April was near tears as she sat on the couch. She felt she had made a huge mistake. The only reason she had volunteered was because her mother hadn't reacted well when she told her parents about Clarisse, her girlfriend.

She nervously played with her blonde hair, and still was when her parents and brother came in. Well, her dad and brother came in. Her mother just stood in the doorway and yelled. "Try not to die you stupid girl!" And with that she turned and left. Her dad just looked at her with sad eyes.

"Is it true?" He spoke very softly. She nodded and everyone was silent for a little bit.

"Stay safe and come home. I love you." Maximus quickly gave April a hug before both left and Aella came in. She quickly hugged April and both stayed that way for a bit.

"Promise that you won't ever forget me, that you'll find a new best friend and that you won't watch."

Aella pulled away. "I will, but only if you promise to try your best."

"I will." They hugged again before Aella left, looking at April with tears in her eyes as she went.

Clarisse entered and April could tell that she was angry. "Why? Why would you do something so... So... Stupid?!"

"I told my mom." Her voice cracked at the end, and Clarisse's face immediately filled with understanding.

"I just wish you handled it differently."

"I know." Clarisse kissed April, and then took off her necklace.

It was a heart shaped ruby on a gold chain, and it was Clarisse's grandmother's.

"Clarisse..."

"Take it as your token. Please."

"Okay." Clarisse put it on April's neck and looked her straight in the eye.

"I love you never forget that." April nearly started crying at that.

"I love you too." As she watched Clarisse leave, some of the tears slide down her face.

She had made a horrible mistake.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long, but I had had the chapter nearly written out when I lost everything, including my complete list of mentors/victors (which took me five hours to write up and another three of editing with tributes submitted) and so I was discouraged for a while, and then I was really busy with basketball, but now that's over so I had the time to write this! I'm sorry that some of the tributes weren't written very well; I had a hard time writing them. Also, I need two more tributes for three before I can write the District 3 reapings, so feel free to submit! Thanks to all who submitted a character for District 2!**

 **-Misty**


	13. Carter Casey

**Disclaimer: I don't and never** **will own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Carter Casey may have been reaped for the 469th Hunger Games, but she considered it a stroke of luck. She was an orphan, like many in six, and she was half starved. After the Third Rebellion, six had become the poorest district in Panem after eleven.

She was thirteen when she was reaped, and for six years was the youngest victor in Panem History,after the famous District 4 Victor and rebel soldier of the First Rebellion Finnick Odair. While Odair had had a 435 year old reign, Carter was a bit upset that she had only gotten six years. She knew that Emma Creed would never be replaced, especially after winning at age twelve.

Anyways, Carter was too young to be a prostitute or drug dealer, and she was too small and weak to join a gang, so Carter had figured that at least the games gave her the chance for either a quick death or freedom.

Carter wouldn't have survived without her two allies Kale from eleven and Beta from three. Kale was a talented sixteen year old brawler and Beta a fifteen year old genius. Beta and Kale became the siblings she never had, and she still missed them today.

Beta had set many traps around the island they had inhabited, and one of those had taken down Pearl from District 4 who had nearly been the victor that year.

Kale had died first, killed by the career pack as he bought Beta and Carter time to escape. He had placed ninth, and both Beta and Carter knew that he could have easily won had he not allied with them. Beta had been injured in that fight, and her injury became infected. She had died three days later, placing seventh, but not before instructing Carter on how to set several traps and telling her to go back to their original island.

Carter had hid for the rest of her games, never making a single kill. At first, she had been depressed, but she was young. She felt as though she had lost her family. By the time she was sixteen, though, Carter had come to the realization that at least she had met them and found some sort of family.

And so, Carter became one of the happiest victors. She met Caden Casey when she was seventeen, and they married when she was nineteen. Caden was a year older than her and one of the few people in the district who had reached adulthood without being caught up in something illegal.

They had three children, Cohen Kale Casey, Cali Beta Casey and Charlie Connor Casey. Cohen was now twenty-four and married, as was twenty year old Charlie. Cali had been reaped for the games at fifteen. She hadn't made it, and Carter had been devastated to lose her only daughter.

She had healed though, and she mostly only thought of happy memories of her daughter. She had since hated the games, and when she heard the announcement for the games her only thought had been that she was glad her children were too old and grandchild too young.

She hoped that those that were going to be reaped would see it as a stroke of luck like she had, as it had greatly helped her in the week before the games.

She lived in a large house, and both her children would never starve. She was already starting to spoil her granddaughter, and Carter was determined to make sure that she would never become caught up in drugs or any other common illegal thing.

Carter Casey had been reaped at thirteen, and while this may have upset some, she couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **A/N: So I received all the tributes for District 6, so here is one of the four mentors (there simply isn't enough victors for each district to have five, especially since there is supposed to be a lot of career victors). I, like almost every other SYOT author in the Hunger Games fanfiction, screwed over District 6, so I figured that if a thirteen year old was lucky enough to win she would probably be too young to be caught up in all of the bad things going on in the District. Also, I have all the tributes I need for three :D so the reapings will be up soon. It definitely won't take as long as District 2 did. I promise!**

 **-Misty**


	14. Caleb Tem and Emma Creed

**Disclaimer: (Do I really have to say this every time?) I don't and never, ever, not in a million years, will own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Twenty-two year old Caleb Tem had been in a dark place after his games. He had been a tribute who set traps, and several of the tributes that had become trapped had begged him not to kill them. He was sixteen then, and told himself that killing them was for the best. After all, he made their deaths quick and each time he killed someone he received food and water.

He still has nightmares, but lately they don't come as much. They got better when Caleb married Ana, as the big house he lived in wasn't empty. But they haven't come at all this month, not since Caleb's daughter Lanni was born. Of course, some of this may have been from lack of sleep.

Caleb had not come from the rich part of three. He had lived in one of the poorer parts, and the first month he had stayed up to watch the sun set and gotten up early to watch it rise. He had never seen it before, and it was amazing. He could also see all of District Three from the side of the mountain the victor's village lay.

Caleb was currently sitting in his daughter's room trying to get her to calm down. It was Ana's turn last night and now it was his. As he tried to calm her down, Caleb watched as the sun rose.

He still couldn't get over the wonder of it. It was easily one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen, and it calmed Lanni down. As she drifted off to sleep, Caleb watched to sun rise, a smile on his face. It was things like this that helped him get over his guilt, and try and live his life.

* * *

Emma Creed had mixed feelings about her winning at the age of twelve. On one hand, it had made her one of the most beloved victors, and she had won. On the other hand, she was still one of the most beloved victors and she still had nightmares from winning.

She and her mom were also able to move into a house in the victor's village. Emma hadn't had any friends before, and thirteen year old Scott Lumen, one of Victor Livi Lumen's children, became her first and best friend. Her mom moved out when Emma turned twenty, and Emma was able to buy her a nice house in the rich section of three. Emma married Scott when she was twenty-one and he was twenty-two. They had a daughter, Skylar, two years later and a son Mac three years after that.

She's thirty-five now, and has mentored twenty four kids. For the first five years, they wouldn't listen to her. She was younger than them, or their age, and she had been in an arena of twelve years olds, an arena with scrawny underfed children and barely trained careers who didn't have the muscle they normally would have.

She had been a smart kid in an arena where that was all that mattered. Her victory had been fairly easy. But eventually kids got desperate and she was smart and had won. She had only brought one kid home, Caleb, and she hoped to bring many more back.

It was hard, because there was no way to get a kid home without getting to know them at least a little bit. She could picture every kid she ever mentored, from fifteen year old Dayta the first year to fourteen year old Eli last year.

Dayta had been a snob, and died at the bloodbath. She was from a rich area, and Emma knew she was a bully, but she had still cried herself to sleep after her death. Bolt had comforted her, and he became the older brother she never had. He was only twenty three when he mentored her and had shocked many that he was able to bring home a tribute at such a young age.

Eli was a complete sweetheart, and had looked up at Emma with such fear and admiration and loneliness that she had immediately wanted him to come home. He had made it so far, farther than any since Caleb, and Emma had almost thought he could do it.

She had cried when he died. She hadn't done that in a while, but he had seemed so innocent that she couldn't help it.

When Emma heard the announcement, she was immediately terrified that Skylar would be reaped. She was fourteen, and while Emma herself was proof that age doesn't matter, she was still worried.

She hates the games, the ones that took her childhood. She also doesn't regret winning, as she has a family and her mother has never been happier.

* * *

 **A/N: So I was writing the reapings for District Three when I realized that I had never done a mentors chapter for three, so I took a quick break and wrote this. In case you are too lazy to look at the tributes for three, Skylar is not one of them :D. The reapings are a quarter done, so I should have them done by the end of the week! (And by that I do not mean tomorrow) :)**

 **-Misty**


	15. District 3 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I don't and most likely won't ever own the Hunger Games**

* * *

 ** _Lucille Blake 18_**

Lucille Blake rode through the backstreets of three's largest city. Her dirt bike had started making a strange noise around an hour ago, and Blake knew she was going to have to fix it when she got back. Even though she couldn't see the sun, she could tell it was starting to rise as she could see the street getting lighter.

In three, the only way you were going to see a sunrise or sunset was if you lived in the rich part of the city, or the victor's village. Both were situated on the side of the mountain that separated three from two. The rich were the ones who supported the Capitol in the Third Rebellion, and had been rewarded, while the rest of the district was left in poverty. District Three had become the third largest district in Panem, and was mostly factories and towers and lampposts blocking out the stars, as well as alleys and backstreets and a maze of crumbling buildings. The entire city was covered in smog and there was a haze of light covering the city. Despite the last rebellion having been decades ago, the Capital still hadn't bothered to clean up or fix any of the buildings

Half of the streets had burnt-out lights, and most of the district was still dark, like the area Blake was currently in. Blake was in a good mood, as she had recently made enough money to pay her rent for several months as well being able to fix up her bike. Blake pulled up in front of her apartment building, hiding her bike behind some rubble and climbing the stairs to her apartment.

She opened the door, opening her blinds so that when the sun finally reached the top of the buildings it would shine through. She hung up her bag on a hook and went into her bedroom, grabbing a change of clothes before debating on whether she should shower or not. While she preferred to stay clean she also had to chose how high of a water bill she wanted.

Knowing she had a job in the morning Blake decided to, and after a quick shower she sat down for a meal.

Blake wasn't an orphan, despite what you may think. She had a father, mother, and a younger sister. She wouldn't exactly call them her family though, especially after they had kicked her out.

Blake became angry just thinking about it. She used to work in a factory with her family until she was caught smuggling in cigarettes to a high-level worker. She was fired while he got off scot-free. Her family had kicked her out after she couldn't get hired anywhere, and Blake had spent several months on friends' couches.

She had gotten involved in some illegal stuff, and now had a job smuggling things in and out of the district. It had been enough to get her an apartment, and Blake was perfectly happy with it. Sure, she now had a criminal record for some stuff, but she was alive and had food on the table.

Blake finished her meal and was about to take a nap when she heard someone knocking on the door. Upon opening the door she found her friend Felix. Felix was nineteen, and one of the two people she would consider her friends. The other was Nudge, who looked like a walking tank while Felix was a bit scrawny. Both Felix and Nudge were in the same business as Blake, and for the month before she got her apartment she had often stayed with them.

"Ah, Blake, I was hoping I could sleep on your couch for a little bit. The jackass below me called some peacekeepers and I'm going to have stay somewhere else for a while." Blake opened the door wider letting him in.

"Fine, but I expect you to stay at Nudge's when he gets back." Felix beamed at her.

"Thanks, You're the best." While Felix went to get situated Blake laid down on her bed. Closing her eyes she decided that she wasn't going to attend the reaping. Three was so big that many didn't attend, and Blake knew that this was only a problem if she was reaped, which was doubtful.

 ** _Cordina Copper 18_**

Cordina Copper ate her breakfast quickly. She was nervous, as always, but also excited.

This would be her last year. Once the reapings were over, she would be free. Of course, she could be reaped, but three was the second largest in population, after four, and third largest in size, after ten and eleven. The odds were in her favor, and that was enough to calm Cordina down.

After finishing, she quickly went upstairs to get ready. Since she showered last night, all Cordina had to do was brush her long straight brown hair, put on her grey dress and brown boots and brush her teeth. After that, she quickly headed out the door where she ran to her best friend/sort-of-boyfriend Gadget's family's apartment.

Gadget lived ten minutes away if you took the main streets, but Cordina had long since found a three minute path through the back alleyways. Of course, going this way she could always be mugged but Cordina was quick and knew if she ran into trouble she could outrun them.

Gadget was waiting outside for her, and she hugged him when she got there. He smiled as he pulled away.

"It's out last year." Cordina beamed.

"I know, isn't it great?" Gadget grabbed Cordina's hand, pulling her toward the outer layer of the District.

"C'mon, if we hurry we can stay there longer." And with that Gadget and Cordina were running through the city, skirting past piles of rubble, staying in the alleys, passing through people, until after twenty minutes they reached a building taller than the ones surrounding it.

They were in an area of the district that had been damaged badly, and from the outside the building looked as if it would topple over in the next storm. Cordina and Gadget, however, knew that it was really quite sturdy, and both climbed inside.

Reaching the top floor, they sat down on a rug they had put there, and both looked out of what had once been a window that started at the floor and went to the ceiling. From here, you could see the sun that was still low in the sky, and the sky that was still tinted pink and purple.

They had found it two years ago, and Cordina still thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Gadget was the daring one, and he had convinced Cordina to explore. They were out late enough that night that once they made it to the top they had been able to see the sunset. Cordina instantly fell in love with the place, and it had become the two's most precious secret.

This was where she could be with her best friend in private, where she could see something only the privileged could see. She could tinker all she wanted here, with no one to interrupt her but Gadget, and that was only for him to offer his help.

Cordina laid her head on Gadget's shoulder, a content smile on her face. The thought of being reaped was long gone, and Cordina greatly valued this moment of peace.

 ** _Joey Walkman 13_**

Joey Walkman laughed as he watched his friend Adriana chase after Carl. Carl had stolen Adriana's bracelet, and while she was yelling at him angrily Joey knew that she didn't mean most of what she said.

So Joey laughed as he watched Adrianna catch up to Carl and snatch the bracelet back. Carl simply smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Joey looked behind him, seeing Julius's worried expression. He stepped back, tuning out Adriana and Carl.

"You okay?" Julius looked up, startled.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Joey knew why Julius was upset. Julius's birthday was in two days, so it was his first reaping. Naturally he was worried.

"Hey, Adriana, Carl and me were all fine last year. You'll be fine this year. Besides, a twelve year old hasn't been reaped in District Three in a long time." Julius still didn't look convinced.

"You want to hear a story?" Joey was known for his horror stories, and he knew that while Carl may not believe them, Julius loved them.

"No thanks Joey. I'm scared enough as it is." Joey really couldn't blame him.

After all, last year Joey had walked to the reapings with his parents. The entire way there his mother and father had assured him that everything would be alright.

And it was. Well, not for the seventeen year old and fourteen year old that were reaped, but it wasn't even anyone Joey had even seen before. And the fourteen year old had even placed fourth, which was pretty good for a non-career.

Carl ran back, hiding behind Joey, once again running from Adriana. Joey didn't know what he did, but he quickly moved out of the way, running down the street as Carl ran after him, with Adriana and Julius behind him.

"Cmon Joey, she's trying to kill me!" Laughing once more, and hearing Julius laugh as well, Joey simply ran faster, eventually reaching a crowded street.

"If you can keep up I'll help you out!" Weaving between people, Joey eventually ran out into the square, the smiling sliding off his face. Carl, Adriana and Julius all ran up to him, all traces of the fun they were having gone. The odds may have been in their favor, but there was still always a chance.

"Good luck to you all." And with that, all three moved towards the growing line.

 ** _Kaitlyn Winters 17_**

Kaitlyn Winters impatiently tapped her foot as she stood in line. Sofia, AnnaBelle and Alice stood with her. After five years, Kat wasn't nervous for the reapings anymore.

Her mother was already waiting with the other parents. Kat was extremely close to her mother, as she had never known her father. Kat didn't know what happened to him, but she recently decided she doesn't care. She and her mom get by, and she's perfectly happy.

Kat played with her black hair as she waited. It was a curly mess, and she had always envied Belle's pin straight red hair. She also thought that Belle had gotten the better end of the deal with her eye color, as Belle's eyes where a pretty emerald green, while Kat's were more of a jade color.

Of course, Kat wasn't saying Belle was perfect. Belle had a ton of freckles, and Kat would hate to have them. Belle was also really shy, but she was one of Kat's best friends, and once you got to know her she was whole different person.

Sofia was the bravest of the four. She had hazel eyes and short wavy honey blonde hair. You didn't see blonde much in District Three, and many believed in the stereotypical dumb blonde, which Sofia hated. You'd think that in such an intelligent district there wouldn't be any stereotypes, but that sadly wasn't the case. Sofia was incredibly smart, and had no problem proving that fact to people.

Alice was the kind one. She was smart, but average for three. She had curly hair like Kat, but her brown hair was manageable. She had blue eyes, and was the smallest in the group.

Kat was the tallest, and had been told she was the most outgoing. She was also the "leader" of the group. The four had been friends ever since they had met in school. Kat and Belle were middle class, while Alice was upper middle and Sofia was one of the select few whom lived in the rich area of the district.

"Kat, you coming to my place after the reapings?" Sofia was looking at her expectantly. Kat was the only one who still actually asked her mother before she went places, as Sofia's parents trusted her, Alice's could care less, and Belle's brother was too busy working to notice if she was home or not.

"Yeah, my mom said I could as long as I'm home by dark." Kat hadn't been mugged yet and she had no wish to break that trend.

"Next!" Kat stepped forward, closing her eyes as they took her blood. So she's afraid of blood. Sue her.

Kat waited for her friends to finish before all walked towards the female seventeen year old section. They went to the corner by the stage, as there was the most room there.

All four silently stood together. As much as Kat pretended she wasn't nervous, she'd be a fool to actually not be.

 ** _Cassius Bask 16_**

Cassius stood in the sixteen year olds section, the only one with room to be comfortable. Everyone was keeping me at least half a foot away from him, but Cas didn't mind. Most wouldn't look at him. He preferred it that way.

Only one person besides his family had ever not minded him, and that was Apollo. Cas considered Apollo his only friend, even if they were more associates. They were partners. Someone's pisses Cas off, and Apollo will beat them up. For a price, of course.

Apollo never even gets in trouble, as all he has to do is wait for dark and dress in black. Cas knows that the peacekeepers stopped trying to catch thieves a long time ago. They only went after people they had evidence on.

Cas looked up as Septimus Battenberg walked on stage, beaming, teeth so bright they hurt to look at. Cas hated the guy with a passion.

"Hello District Three! Are you ready for another exciting Hunger Games?! I know I am! Well, now, let's watch our video!"

Cas didn't even bother watching it. Neither did most of District Three. He simply watched those around him. He watched two kids in front of him play some game, another kid pray, a popular guy messing with his hair, and several others taking turns punching each other. Finally, the video ended.

"And now, let's get on with the reapings!" Septimus walked over to the boys' first. As he reached in to pull one out, Cas made up his mind.

He only ever felt a thrill when he was doing something dangerous, and what was more dangerous than the Hunger Games? And he knew he could win it. So when Septimus reached the microphone, he was ready.

"Wiren Chrome!"

"I volunteer." He didn't say it very loudly, and Septimus wouldn't have noticed him if it weren't for the gasp that erupted form his section or the crowd parting to let him through.

Wiren, a twelve year old, quickly turned around and ran back into his section, giving Cas a grateful look.

Cas calmly walked to the stage, only saying "Cassius Bask" into the microphone. He then watched everything else.

The first reaped girl was Lucille Blake, a girl who never walked on stage. After several minutes of confusion it was made apparent that Lucille had never even showed up the reapings, and some peacekeepers were dispatched to go track her down.

Cas knew that that could take awhile, as District Three was huge and there were plenty of places to hide.

Septimus was clearly shaken, as Cas was sure that this hadn't happened in centuries, if it ever even had happened. He quickly read the next name.

"Joey Walkman!" Cas couldn't really tell what happened, but it looked like the boy collapsed. He made it up on the stage, and Cas could see he was a skinny brown haired thirteen year old with hazel eyes wearing blue.

Septimus called out another girl's name.

"Cordina Copper!"

An eighteen year old walked onstage. When Septimus asked her to say something, she swore at him, and Cas heard the boy next to him snicker.

Cordina standing next to him reminded Cas that they still hadn't located Lucille. He wondered if this would be a big inconvenience.

Septimus walked to the mixed bowl, drawing out a name and walking back to the microphone.

"And our last tribute for District Three is Kaitlyn Winters!"

A tall girl in a grey dress walked out of the seventeen year old section, a shocked look on her face. She was pretty, and looked close to tears. She walked on stage and stood next to Cordina.

"District Three: your tributes for the-"

"I can walk by myself!" Cas looked over at the girl being dragged by peacekeepers onstage. He figured this girl must be Lucille. Lucille looked to be around eighteen, with grey eyes and short, wavy brown hair. She also looked pissed, and shoved off the peacekeepers, walking onstage to stand by Joey. All four tributes stared at her in shock, Cas included.

She glared at them, before motioning for Septimus to continue.

"I...well...District Three, here are your tributes!" He said this shakily, and there was a few claps, though most of the district seemed surprised.

The tributes were escorted off the stage, and Cas was once again bored.

 ** _Lucille Blake 18_**

Blake sighed, wondering if her good-for-nothing parents would show up. She knew Felix wouldn't, he had been arrested when the peacekeepers barged into Blake's apartment. She hoped he hadn't done anything too bad. And Nudge was away on a job, so he wouldn't come either.

She looked up when the door opened, shocked. Despite wondering if they might come, she honestly hadn't expected that they would. Though it soon became clear they only came because they felt they had to as her family.

Her parents, Coir and Nima, stood awkwardly, her mother's mouth opening and closing as if she was trying to work up the courage to say something. Her younger sister, Pax, gave her a hug.

"You can do it Lucille." Blake grimaced when she said her name. She loathed it, insisting everyone call her Blake.

"Yes, of course, you've been surviving on your own for a little bit now, I'm sure you've picked up some skills." Despite the somewhat encouraging words, her mother said it in a tone that implied she didn't believe a word of it.

Blake smiled at Pax, ignoring her mother.

"Thank you Pax."

Pax nodded, before stepping back. After some awkward hugs, her family left and Blake sat down on the couch, knowing she wasn't getting any more visitors.

However, she looked up when the door opened, her mouth falling open in shock when she saw who it was.

It was Mell, whom she hadn't seen since their breakup. Mell came from a wealthy family, and dating Blake wasn't good for her family's reputation. Blake understood why she broke up with her, but it hadn't made the pain lessen any.

"Mell!" Mell smiled shyly.

"Hey." She spoke softly, sitting down besides Blake.

"I can put in a good word for you. My family has a lot of contacts.

"Mell, you don't-" Blake's eyes widened in surprise as Mell kissed her, before standing up.

"Bye Blake." Blake stared at the door long after Mell left, shocked at what had happened. Maybe, if she came back, as a victor, Mell's family would let them be together.

 ** _Cordina Copper 18_**

Cordina blinked rapidly, trying not to cry. She was eighteen, it was her last year, she should have been safe. Don't cry, she thought.

She looked up as her family entered. Her parents were holding hands and her mom had been crying. Pixelle looked at Cordina sadly.

Her mom immediately hugged her, and started crying some more. Pixelle soon joined in, crying as well.

Her dad looked at her sadly. "You'll be okay, Cordina. You're eighteen, which already gives you a slight advantage. You're smart, and I'm sure the Capitol will like you." Cordina nearly started crying at that.

"I swore at the escort! They'll hate me!" Her mother and sister let go, both looking at her.

"You'll be fine, Cordina." Her dad hugged her, before all three left, being replaced by Gadget.

He immediately hugged her.

"It'll be okay Cordina." He let go and they both sat down.

"Now, you have to show the gamemakers what you can do, so they will leave you supplies. You can set traps, or build a robot, but you can't do either of those without supplies. If you can, get them at the cornucopia but don't do it if this will get you killed."

Cordina nodded, knowing Gadget was right. The rest of Gadget's visit as spent strategizing.

When the peacekeepers came in to say time was up, Gadget kissed her and left. Cordina sat down, staring at a wall, trying harder than ever to not cry.

 ** _Joey Walkman 13_**

Joey sat down, trying to focus on how funny it was when Cordina swore, or when Lucille arrived, trying not to think about how he was only thirteen and he was going to die.

His parents came in, and his mom hugged him and they sat down. He was in the middle, with his mom on his left and his dad on his right, both holding his hands.

"You'll be okay honey. You're smart, and you're likable. You just find an alliance and come home to us, okay." He could hear the shakiness in his mom's voice. Like she said, he's smart. He's definitely not stupid, and he could tell his mother didn't really think he'd come home.

But he still listened to her, as it was good advice.

"Joey, we love you very much, you know that? And we'll still be here when you come home, and you can have a big party with all your friends, and everything can be alright." She's was crying then, and Joey didn't really want to see his mom cry, so he nodded okay and looked at his dad.

It really scared him. His dad was crying too, and he'd never seen his dad cry. He started crying too, and they both hugged him.

Eventually, their time was up and his friends came in. Julius hugged him, and Adriana's was holding Carl's hand. Carl looked so serious, and all Joey wanted as for him to crack a joke, or steal something from Adriana so she would chase him around yelling at him like always. He wanted Carl to hide behind him and for Julius to laugh at them. He wanted Julius to ask for a story, and for Carl to say that his stories aren't true and for Adriana to tell him that for all he knows they are.

He just wanted to be going home right then, feeling guilty about how relieved he was that it wasn't him or his friends. He still is happy that they weren't reaped.

Julius let go, and they all stood there for a little bit.

"Stop crying you guys. He's going to come home." Carl sounded so firm, and he was glaring at Julius and Joey knew he was in denial.

Of course Joey will try to come home, but only one thirteen year old in four hundred and ninety-nine games had ever come home.

He could take it as a sign that it's possible, and he would.

"Carl, we're upset that he might not make it. Of course Joey, we believe in you." Adriana's always been the smart one. She was like Joey's sister, and he knew she'd miss him a lot. They all would.

"It'll be okay guys. Carl's right, I'll come home." They all hugged him, and he thought about how this was what he had to come home too.

Then they were gone and he was all alone.

 ** _Kaitlyn Winters 17_**

Kat paced back and forth. She wasn't going to cry. Kaitlyn Winters did not cry. She didn't cry when some jerk in school said her dad didn't want her. She didn't cry when her mom said she couldn't keep a kitten. She didn't cry when her mom wouldn't let her go out with friends. And she most definitely wasn't going to cry about potentially dying. There was a potentially in there for a reason. Therefore, no reason to cry.

She turned when she heard the door open. Her mom came in and hugged Kat before pulling back. To anyone else, Samantha Winters would have seemed perfectly calm. But Kat could see how upset she really was. If she died, her mother would be all alone. Yet another reason for her to come back.

She tried to smile. "It'll be alright mom. I'll come back, and we won't ever have to worry about anything." Her mom shakily smiled back.

"Of course." Her mom took a deep breath, hugging her again. "I love you, you know that right?" Kat closed her eyes, feeling at peace.

"Yeah. I love you too." Her mom pulled away, smiled, and left.

The next thing Kat knew she was surrounded by her three best friends. She and Sofiá were the only ones not crying. Sofiá grabbed her hand and looked at Kat with watering eyes.

"You've been my best friend for years Kat. I-we-can't imagine life without you. Please, Kat, don't make us find out." Kat nearly started crying again, seeing how much Sofiá really cared. Sofiá didn't often show affection, but you still knew she cared.

"You can do it Kat. You're pretty, and you're smart, and you're likable. You can ally with people." Alice, still sniffling, managed to get out with a small smile. Kat appreciated how Alice was trying not to cry, even if she was failing badly.

Belle spoke up, her voice soft. "Kat, don't feel like we'll judge you if you kill. Because we understand that you'll have to. We just want you to come home, no matter what."

Kat smiled at her friends reassuringly. "Of course I'll try and come back. You guys would be lost without me." Her friends hugged her, before leaving.

As the door closed, Kat's smile faltered.

 ** _Cassius Bask 16_**

Cas calmly sat on the couch, waiting for his parents to come. He could already picture his mother crying and his father asking him why. He supposed it was still a bit too soon after Olivia's death. Brutus would come, and maybe Viola, but he could never be sure with her.

Part of the reason Cas decided to volunteer know was because Olivia was dead. She was the only one in his family who understood him, and he greatly missed his older sister.

Like Cas predicted, his mom came in crying. His father, Brutus, and Viola all came in. Viola's husband and son weren't there, though Cas didn't think they would be.

"Why would you volunteer Cas? We just lost Olivia too..." His mother was barely understandable between her sobs, and Cas knew what to say.

"Didn't you see that poor kid mom? He was so little, I couldn't let him go in the games."

And that just set his mother off. She started smiling and talking about how blessed she was to have such a kind son. Cas barely resisted rolling his eyes.

While his dad comforted his mom, Cas tuned out his brother offering advice. It was something about running away from the bloodbath, which was most definitely not happening. The bloodbath was where all the action was.

Viola chimed in with social advice. Cas nodded at her while thinking about how if Olivia were here she would understand why he volunteered.

Several minutes later, and Cas's family had left, with hugs, kisses, and proclamations about how they believed in him and "just knew he'd win."

There were times when Cas wondered if his family were idiots. Of course, they really weren't. After all, his dad was the best physician in the district, and that was saying something.

After his family came Apollo. Apollo stood there awkwardly, and Cas could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to think of something to say. Finally, Apollo made up his mind.

"I've got a lot of partners, Cas, but you're my favorite. I'd hate to stop doing business with you. You come back, okay?" Apollo gave him a smile. Cas realized it was a genuine one. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Would I really volunteer if I couldn't win this?" Cas's smile stayed long after Apollo left.

Oh, he could win. But even if he didn't, he'd have the time of his life.

* * *

 **A/N: So, so, so sorry this took so long. Between softball, science Olympiad, field trips, and homework, I've barely had time to write anything. So, I'm making no promises about when District 4 reapings will be up. :( But don't worry, I'm not giving up. So if you feel it is taking me a long time, feel free to yell at me through pm :D Who was your favorite District 3 tribute? Least favorite?**

 **-Misty**


	16. Ash Cafence and Ivy Cedara

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!**

* * *

Ivy Cedara and Ash Cafence had been best friends for almost fifty years now. They were the Victors of the 450th Hunger Games, where the twist was that both tributes from the same district could win. Despite hating each other, they had become allies, and by the end of the games had become nearly inseparable.

Many had thought they would end up together, but instead Ash married Ivy's older sister Fern, and Ivy married Tyler, the boy she had had a crush on for years. Ivy and Tyler had three children, two daughters, Willow and Holly, and a son, Pine. Ivy also had seven nieces and nephews, Red and Basil through her brother Aspen, Oak, Magnolia and Laurel through Fern and Ash, and Maple and Acacia through her sister-in-law Lenta.

Ivy was sixty-five now. It was hard to believe that it had been fifty years since she had been reaped. She could still clearly remember being reaped. Ever since the quell had been announced that year, people talked about how if you were ever going to be reaped, this was the year. After all, you would have an ally that wouldn't ever need to betray you. And when Ivy had first been reaped, she had clung to that hope. Of course, it disappeared less than two minutes later, as Ash was a world class jerk. He was a tough eighteen year old who had thought fifteen year old Ivy would be a hindrance to him.

He had changed his mind when Ivy scored higher than him in training. However, while they had proved to be a good team, so had the careers. Every year, the careers' weakness was the fact that they couldn't get along. However, that year there had been three sets of amazing partners. District One had a set of seventeen year old twins, Emerald and Jade Victiore. From District Four there had been two best friends, Sebastian and Coral, and from District Two there was Augustus and Livia, whom had been training partners for ten years. Fern later told her that it looked like they loved each other.

Each of the pairs had been vicious, and had made up for the other's weakness. Emerald was handsome, while Jade was brilliant. Sebastian was an amazing swimmer, while Coral could climb any tree. And there was strong Augustus and fast Livia.

At first, it had seemed like the careers were unstoppable. When Ivy and Ash got separated, Ivy thought she wasn't going to make it, as Emerald and Jade tracked her down. However, it soon became apparent that the twins' one weakness was their competitiveness with each other. They had started fighting over who would kill Ivy, and became so distracted they didn't notice Ash sneak up on them.

Sebastian and Coral were too protective of each other, and as Ivy and Ash later learned after the games, had become too distracted in fights, worrying more about each other and less about themselves, allowing the duo from three to take them out.

Augustus and Livia, however, were the perfect careers. They had flawless teamwork, and both had no problems with killing others. They weren't competitive, and they trusted the other's fighting skills. Until the end of the games, Ash and Ivy didn't know how Augustus died. All they knew was that their only obstacle left was an insane girl from two. They later found out he had an infected wound, and Livia went mad with grief. She was unpredictable, fast, and brutal. Ash hit her in the side with an axe and she didn't even slow down.

Ivy's shoulder still bothers her at times where Livia hit her. Ash still has the scar on his neck, and both know that they wouldn't have lived without the other.

On their victory tour, they had met a little seven year old girl, whom was Augustus's younger sister. She only glared and yelled at them, crying the whole time. Ivy doesn't even know her name, or what happened to her, but she still sees her in her nightmares.

Lately, Quarter Quells have always had a twist that seemed to give hope. The 400th Hunger Games had pre-made alliances, all designed to spread out the strength. The victor that year, Cascade Isla from Four, had killed herself a week later, as she had become so close to the members of her alliance she couldn't bear life without them. The 425th Hunger Games had allowed no volunteers, which crippled the careers. The 450th games had allowed two winners. And the 475th had only taken twelve year olds, so there was weak careers.

But the 500th Hunger Games were going to kill fifty-nine children, and Ivy had never felt so sick in her life. But mostly she felt guilty for being relieved that this wasn't the Quarter Quell she was reaped in.

Ivy had been reaped for the Hunger Games, during a Quarter Quell, which most consider even worse than normal. But Ivy knows it was a blessing, as she was able to come home because of the twist. If she could change the past, she wouldn't change anything.

* * *

 **A/N: So these are two of the victors from District Seven. I decided that if two people were allowed to come home, than the careers would be extremely deadly. Ash, Ivy and Emma are the only Victors from a Quarter Quell that are still alive. I've started the reapings for District Four, though I'm not that far into them.**

 **-Misty**


	17. District Four Reapings

**Disclaimer: If you want to see it, look at the first page.**

* * *

 **Lucas Neeum 18**

Lucas Neeum would like to say that he slept well the night before the reapings, dreaming of victory. Unfortunately, if he said that he'd be lying. He'd barely slept an hour, and it showed.

He doesn't know why he's so nervous. After all, this is what he's been training for. Its what he's dreamed of for ages. But after showering and getting dressed, Lucas still had butterflies in his stomach and bags under his eyes.

If he went downstairs, his mother would take one look at him and think he didn't want this. She'd get this disappointed look on her face, and tell him that it was okay. That he doesn't have to volunteer, even though that's what she wants him to do.

Lucas still doesn't know why he's nervous. He could win. He's strong, and can beat anyone with a sword. He's good looking, and the son of a Victor. The Capitol loves having the child of a victor in the games. They'll sponsor him simply because of his last name.

But Lucas can't help but feel like he's being forced to do this. He's not, his mom would be disappointed in him, sure, but she can't make him volunteer. No one can. And yet... He's know he'll do it. They'll call out a name, and he'll call out that he'd volunteer, and he'll go onstage.

Lucas takes another look at himself in the mirror. He looks slightly better, and he knows from a distance he'll look okay. He can just tell his mother its from how excited he was. That'll please her. And so Lucas heads downstairs, where his parents are waiting.

 **Nigel Hilare 18**

Nigel Hilare walked downstairs to the dining room, where his family was waiting. His father sat at the head of the table while his mother sat at the other end. To his father's right sat Lason, and next to Lason sat Daevon. On his father's other side was Oliver, whom always came to eat breakfast with them despite living in the Victor's Village, and next to Oliver was Nigel's chair.

Nigel sat down and began eating. There was a subdued atmosphere at the table, and the normally rowdy family was silent. Nigel could remember when reapings were just another day; when he felt safe. But after Oliver volunteered three years ago they seemed much more real.

Oliver had won, but Nigel could remember how worried and stressed they all were, hoping he'd come home. And he had come home, but he wasn't the same. He was quieter, and more easily angered. He fought with their father more often, and it scared Nigel at first. Their parents didn't tolerate disrespect, and he'd worried. But things had gotten better, and the family was close again.

If anything, Oliver's volunteering had taught Nigel that he did not want to go in the games. It wasn't worth the risk.

Nigel glanced around at his family. Next to Nigel sat his mother. She was very patient, and softer than their father, but could be tough when she wanted to and all four brothers knew not to mess with their mother.

Right across from him sat Daevon. Daevon, the youngest, was only nine, and couldn't remember back when reapings were relaxed. All he could remember was when he was six and suddenly the Hunger Games were the worst thing in Panem because his brother was in them.

Next to Daevon was Lason. Lason was different from the rest of the family in the fact that he was blind. That didn't mean he was weak, in fact it was impossible to sneak up on him. Lason was thirteen, and Nigel could tell he was scared for this reaping.

Their father sat next to Lason. He was an old ship Captain, and seemed to demand respect. Deep down Nigel knew he loved them, but he rarely showed it. He didn't tolerate disrespect or attitude towards him or their mom, but he encouraged Nigel and his brothers' wrestling, saying it "built character."

The last one at the table was Oliver. He didn't spend as much time with the family anymore, though he still tried to show up for breakfast most days.

No one spoke much during breakfast, besides his mother trying to start a conversation and everyone giving her halfhearted answers.

After breakfast Nigel went it do the dishes, with Daevon helping. It was their turn, and while the two normally joked around and complained, they were silent.

 **Brianna Haden 15**

Brianna Haden walked towards the town square with her parents and neighbors. She mostly stared out at the ocean as she walked, listening to her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Lowes talk. Mr. Lowes and her father were chatting, while Brianna's mother was trying to comfort Mrs. Lowes. Their eldest daughter Regina had been reaped two years ago at only thirteen. She had been Brianna's best friend. She missed Regina greatly, and Reaping Day was always a harsh reminder of her death.

Next to Brianna walked Rosemary, Regina's younger sister. Rosemary was fourteen now, and the two had become close after Regina's death. She reminded Brianna of her, as the two had been nearly identical, with Rosemary having the same curly blonde hair and hazel eyes as Regina.

Rosemary was normally a chatterbox, but she was silent today. She was last year too, so Brianna knew not to talk to her, instead concentrating on the ocean.

It was beautiful today, with clear skies letting the sun shine down on the water. Birds were chirping, and the waves were gently crashing against the shore. The boats were slightly rocking in the water, and Brianna hated how it always seemed so nice on Reaping Day.

Five kids could die because of today, and the world looked gorgeous. It didn't seem fair.

Brianna thought back to the reapings two years ago, when Regina had been reaped. She hadn't cried, though Brianna had. She'd held her head high and walked onstage, smiling at Atlantan and chatting with him.

She'd been tall for her age, and looked more like she was fifteen than thirteen, and had been charming. She did great at the interviews, and had received an 8 in training.

She'd outlasted her district partner, a seventeen year old volunteer, and made it to seventh place before being taken out by the girl from District One, Ruby, who later went on to win.

With how well she did at thirteen, Brianna can't help but wonder how well she would have done if she'd been reaped at sixteen, seventeen, or eighteen. She's sure Regina would have won.

They reach the town square, and Brianna and Rosemary head towards the line, both just wishing the day was over with already.

 **Kelby Price 16**

It was a well known fact that Kelby Price and Amelia Lark loathed each other. Oh sure, they acted like friends, with their sugar sweet smiles and compliments. They invited each other to parties, and they laughed at the other's jokes (it's a very fake laugh though).

Kelby's a firm believer in the phrase keep your friends close and your enemies closer. She keeps an eye on Amelia, because Amelia's a threat. Kelby's the most popular girl in training, while Amelia's a close second.

So of course she stops her from taking over. Amelia has a crush on Rob? Kelby's just found her latest boyfriend! Amelia's planning on having her birthday party the fifteenth? Sorry, but everybody's already going to Kelby's party. Oh, people may call her a bitch, but Kelby knows they're just jealous. After all, Kelby's had everything she's ever wanted ever since she was a kid. Her mother was a rich Victor after all.

She took Kelby with her to mentor one year, and Kelby fell in love with the Capitol. She's going to volunteer today, because after she wins then she can go there every year.

"Kelby, did you hear Lucas is planning on volunteering this year?" Kelby looked over at Chelsea.

"I did. He really doesn't have a choice, it's his last eligible year." Chelsea was Kelby's second in command, and the one person she actually trusted. She'd even go as far as to call her her best friend.

"I hope he won't get in your way." Kelby sniffed, rolling her eyes.

"Of course he won't. And besides, he's the only other volunteer I've heard of. I'll probably ally with him." And with that it was Kelby's turn to sign in.

She did so, with a bored expression on her face, before heading over to the sixteen year old section, a smile on her face as she thought about how her dreams were about to come true.

 **Azalea "Aza" Keens 16**

Azalea nervously shifted back and forth, peering over the crowd at the mentors sitting on the stage.

Cara Ryla was looking out at everyone with a nervous expression on her face. Oliver Hilare was leaning in close, probably talking to her. Crest Labeause looked bored, and Marie Corals appeared to be sleeping. Kai Sirena, the Victor of the 470th Hunger Games, was doing what he did every year, which was stare at random members of the crowd until they made eye contact with him.

Well, he always was the strange one. Aza knew the chances of her being reaped were small, but she still worried. Everyone who wasn't a career worried.

"Aza, there you are! I've been looking for you for ages." Aza turned to see her two best friends, Valerie Mason and Catalina Eversburg. The two were complete opposites, at least in their personalities. Cat was quiet while Valerie was outgoing. They looked similar to each other though, with their brown hair and eyes, and many thought they were sisters. Valerie was currently smiling at Aza while Cat was reading a book she had brought along.

"Val, I've been standing her for a half an hour now. I'm sure you just got here, found Cat, and then found me." Val opened her mouth to respond but before she could Cat answered for her.

"She did." Cat didn't even look up, missing the fake hurt look Val shot her.

"Cat! We've talked about this!" Aza quickly shushed Val as Atlantan Vale emerged on the stage, a huge smile on his face.

Atlantan always wore ocean themed colors. He changed shades every year, and this year it was what the Capitol called "sea-foam green." Aza had no clue as to where they got the idea that sea foam was that color.

Aza barely heard Atlantan's speech or the video. She was nervous, and her stomach hurt, and she felt like she might throw up. The next thing she knew Atlantan was pulling out the first boy's name.

"Dylan Isla!"

"I volunteer!" A boy came out of the eighteen year old section, an easygoing smile on his face. He was tall, with shoulder length black hair and green eyes. He was handsome too, and Aza could tell he'd be popular with the sponsers.

"Oh, how lovely! And what's your name?" Atlantan was thrilled, and was beaming at the boy.

"I'm Lucas Neeum, and I'll be District Four's next Victor." Lucas's smile seemed to charm Atlantan, whose's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"And now for the girls!" He moved over to the second bowl.

"Coral Sanchez!"

"I volunteer!" A pretty brunette girl emerged from the sixteen year old section and proudly walked onstage. Aza immediately recognized her. After all, there were few people in District Four who'd never heard of or seen Kelby Price.

"And your name is?"

"Kelby Price." Kelby said with a charming smile.

"Oh what a lovely name! Why, you wouldn't by any chance be related to Juelissa Price?" Atlantan asked.

"She's my mother." Kelby continued to smile.

Atlantan smiled back and then moved back to the boys.

"And now for the second male!"

"Lason Hilare!" From behind Atlantan Oliver Hilare stood up in a panic, Cara and Crest both grabbing his arms and forcing him to sit down.

"Oh how wonderful, the brother of a Victor!"

Form the thirteen year old's section a boy was being dragged out, and Aza immediately felt terrible. She recognized Lason Hilare, and knew he was blind. He wouldn't stand a chance even in a normal year, and she knew he was a goner.

"I volunteer!" A boy with wavy black hair and green eyes came out of the eighteen year old's section. He walked up onstage to stand next to Lucas. He seemed very small compared to him.

"And what is your name?" Nigel didn't smile, instead staring straight ahead into the crowd.

"Nigel Hilare." Atlantan immediately beamed.

"Oh how exciting! We might have another Hilare Victor!" Nigel didn't react, while Kelby turned to glare at Atlantan. She seemed to be outraged at the thought that she wouldn't win, and Lucas's smile seemed to become forced.

"Aza, look!" Aza turned to look in the direction Val was pointing, and saw two eighteen-year-olds singing a song. They were drawing a commotion, and Aza could see more people joining in.

"They're going to get themselves killed." Cat spoke while pointing towards the peacekeepers heading in the boys' direction. Luckily, Atlantan moved on to the girls' bowl and the boys stopped singing.

"Rosemary Lowes!" A girl started to move out of the fourteen-year-old's section when a voice called out.

"I volunteer!" A girl with brown hair and green eyes moved out of the fifteen-year-old's section to stand up next to Kelby Price. Kelby gave the girl a condescending look before turning to look away from her.

"Another volunteer! And your name is?"

"Brianna Haden." The girl was trying to smile, but wasn't doing a very good job. Aza wondered why she had volunteered.

Atlantan walked over to the last, mixed bowl.

"And the last tribute is... Cordelia Pearl!" A scream was heard, and Aza turned to look.

A mother had collapsed in the back, and that was Aza's first clue that Cordelia wouldn't make it far. The second was when the twelve-year-olds' section parted and a tiny girl started walking up the stage. She was clearly terrified, and was trembling as she walked. She was crying too, but was trying to be brave. Aza's heart broke looking at her, and she hoped someone would volunteer for the poor girl.

"That poor girl." Val whispered next to Aza.

"She doesn't stand a chance." Cat, for once sounding sympathetic. And Cat as right. Cordelia would be a clear bloodbath. She didn't stand a chance. _But I do._ Aza thought.

It was becoming clear that no one else was going to volunteer, and Aza just couldn't let that little twelve-year-old girl go off to die.

So, as Cordelia reached the steps, Aza spoke.

"I volunteer!" She confidently walked out of her section, ignoring Cat's shocked gasp and Val's questioning face.

She walked past a now openly sobbing Cordelia. As she went up to stand next to Brianna, she saw Cordelia run up to her crying mother and father. And the smile on Aza's face couldn't be more genuine.

"A fifth volunteer!" Atlantan beamed at Aza, and Aza smiled back. "What's your name?"

"Azalea Keens." Aza smiled out at the crowd, trying to find her parents.

"Give it up for your tributes for the 500th Hunger Games!" There were cheers, and they were led offstage, just as Aza found her mother's shocked face.

 **Lucas Neeum 18**

Lucas tried to calm down and control his breathing. He took deep breaths. He had done it. He had volunteered, like he had been dreaming about for ages. Like his mother always wanted him too. He should be happy, or excited. He should not be panicking.

Deep breaths. In for five, out for five. Don't freak out and don't make his mom upset, because she'd be in here any second and she'd expect him to be as thrilled as her.

It didn't help calm him down. Neither did the door banging open and his mother strolling in, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Lucas, you were brilliant! So memorable and charming! Why I'm sure you've got sponsers already!" She beamed, and Lucas tried to force a smile on his face.

"It was certainly different than I imagined." He prayed to any God out there that she wouldn't notice he was panicking.

"I bet it was better then you could have ever dreamed. It's a shame your father didn't bother to show up. Honestly, it's like he doesn't even care." His mother was frowning now, but this gave Lucas an excuse to act more upset.

"It's okay. I mean, I hoped he would, but I didn't really expect him too." He hadn't hoped he would. He and his father didn't exactly have the best relationship.

"Still. He's so unreliable." She then turned to look at Lucas with a sympathetic expression. "Don't let him ruin your big day Lucas." Lucas smiled at her, and this time it wasn't fake.

"Don't worry Mom. I won't." She left soon after, and Lucas's friends came in.

Alec and Alisha Peshk had been Lucas's friends ever since they were kids. Alex trained with Lucas and the two were best friends. Alisha, Alec's twin sister, was almost always with the two.

"I can't believe you actually did it. You're crazy Lucas." Alec shook his head slightly, but smiled at Lucas. "But I know you'll do fine."

He then turned to leave, but looked back at Alisha.

"I'll follow you in a second, okay?" He nodded and left, while Alisha looked back at Lucas. Lucas suddenly got nervous. There was a big chance he could die, and he wanted to tell Alisha how much he liked her before he went.

"I hoped you wouldn't volunteer, but now that you have, be safe, alright?"

He nodded, and tried to work up the courage to speak.

"I-I like you." He immediately started blushing, while Alisha smiled at him.

"It sure took you long enough. And I like you too. I've just been waiting to say it." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, before walking out, calling out a good luck before leaving.

Lucas stood there with a smile on his face, now knowing exactly what he had to come home to.

 **Nigel Hilare 18**

Nigel didn't regret it. He didn't. Lason doesn't stand a chance, but Nigel does. He'll get sponsors because of name recognition. He's eighteen, and has training, so he's a career. He can do it. But Lason can't. He's blind, and while he isn't weak, that's huge in the Hunger Games. So Nigel doesn't regret it.

So he smiles when his family enters. It falters a little when he sees his father isn't there, but he didn't really expect him to be. He wasn't there when they visited Oliver either. Speaking of Oliver, he isn't there either, but Nigel wonders if that's because he's a mentor. His smile does drop however when his mother slaps him. Hard.

"Ow! Mom!" She glares at him with tears in her eyes before hugging him quickly, letting go and stepping back.

"I'm proud you volunteered for your brother, but ... I ... I'm not sure I can handle another son in these games." Nigel had stopped smiling by now, and he was feeling guilty for upsetting his mother, even though it would have happened if he hadn't volunteered. She had been a wreck during Oliver's games, and those had been relatively short. But with sixty tributes? Nigel's games wouldn't be short.

Nigel looked down to see Daevon clinging to him. He was crying, and holding on to Nigel for dear life.

"Don't go!" Now Nigel was really feeling bad.

"I have to."

"But you can't!" Nigel didn't now what to say, and he looked at his mother pleadingly. But Lason was the one to speak.

"He shouldn't have to. I could have gone, and he wouldn't have to die." Nigel looked at Lason. He was angry, and his words only made Daevon cry harder.

"I'm not going to die, Lason! I'm eighteen and a career! I'll be fine." Lason didn't look convinced, and Nigel focused his attention on Daevon.

"It'll be alright Daevon. I'll be home before you know it! Oliver came home and he's fine now, isn't he?" Daevon was still crying, and Nigel's mother stepped forward.

"Come on Daevon, we have to go. Our time is almost up." Daevon shook his head and hugged Nigel even harder.

"Daevon, let's go!" With this, she tried to grab his arm. Nigel tried to help her pry him off, but both couldn't. Daevon could be strong when he wanted to be.

Eventually, Lason joined them and they managed to pry Daevon off, his mother dragging him out the door, both crying as Lason followed, refusing to look back. Nigel sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, trying not to cry.

His friends came in, and spent his remaining time trying to cheer him up, Tian telling cheesy jokes with Jasper teasing Tian. Jade simply gave Nigel a hug, as she could tell he needed it. It felt like their time was up too fast, and Nigel longingly watched them walk out the door.

He wasn't sure he could do this.

 **Brianna Haden 15**

Brianna was surprisingly calm. The hardest thing about the past two years was the guilt. While she knew Regina really hadn't meant it, right as she was called she had looked around wildly, looking for someone to help her. She had settled on Brianna for a few seconds, and Brianna hadn't been able to keep looking at her.

If Brianna had volunteered for Regina, she would have died. She knows this. But then Regina would be here now, and would have volunteered for Rosemary. And if Regina made it to seventh place at thirteen, she could have won at fifteen. Even in a Quarter Quell.

Sure, she knew it wasn't her fault. She never had to volunteer for Regina. But she still felt the guilt, and it was an awful feeling. So when Rosemary's name was called, Brianna knew it was a way for the guilt to go away.

She's probably going to die. She's not the strongest girl for her age group, not even close. And Regina was always far better than her. But she would try to win. And if not, well, she'd see Regina again. And hope she'd forgive her.

Brianna was startled from her thoughts by the door being flung open, her parents rushing in to hug her.

"Why would you volunteer?!" Her mother isn't crying, instead seeming angry. Brianna thinks she almost looks betrayed.

"Because I owe it to Regina to take Rosemary's place." She's still remarkably calm. Calmer than she's felt in a long time. Brianna likes it.

Her mother is opening and closing her mouth, still seeming angry. Her father turns Brianna toward him.

"You can do it. You've had training, and you're strong. Regina made it so far at thirteen, I'm sure you can do it at fifteen." Brianna doesn't have the heart to tell him she can't do it. That Regina was the talented one, not her. That she's one of the weakest girls in training. Instead, she smiles and nods.

"You get in an alliance, and stay with them. You can make it farther with a group than alone." Brianna listens to her father's advice, hoping it will help her.

After a while, her parents leave, her mother not even looking at her as her father hugs her goodbye.

Next to come in are Regina's parents and Rosemary. Rosemary immediately hugs her, crying.

Regina's mother is crying too, saying thank you over and over again.

"It's okay, I did it for Regina." At this she hugs Brianna, acting more like a mother to her than her own.

"You're a good girl, Brianna. I'm still so glad that Regina had you for a friend." And then, still crying, she walked out, followed by her husband, who gave Brianna a grateful look.

Rosemary let go of Brianna and followed, turning to look back at her right before she left.

"Please come back. I don't want to lose you too." And then she left, and it was like seeing Regina leave, never to be seen again.

 **Kelby Price 16**

Kelby paced around the room, waiting for her mother and friends. She was contemplating sponsors at the moment.

She'd been counting on many for name recognition, but then Lucas had volunteered. Followed by Nigel. And she knew there was a good chance there would be tributes related to victors in Districts 1 and 2. So she couldn't count on that anymore.

It's a good thing she's good at getting people to like her.

She stopped when her mom entered the room. Juelissa Price may have been forty but she looked thirty. She was still in shape, and had an intimidating air about her. She sat on the couch and waited for Kelby to sit next to her.

"I'm very proud of you. I can't wait for you to carry on the legacy. You'll love being a Victor." She smiled warmly at Kelby, and Kelby beamed back.

"I'm sure I will." Her mother's face hardened for a second.

"Just remember, if you lose, you're nothing. Nobody will remember you." Kelby's smile faltered for a moment. She tried not to think of losing.

"I won't mom. Don't worry." Her mother smiled again, kissing her forehead.

"Well, then, I'll see you soon." She then stood up and left, waving goodbye.

Chelsea was the next to enter. She came in with a smile on her face, hugging Kelby.

"Just think, when you get back I'll be the best friend of a Victor." Kelby laughed.

"Amelia will never be able to top that." Chelsea smiled.

"I can't wait for you to come back. It will probably be a while, considering the amount of tributes." Kelby frowned at the thought.

"Yeah, but they shouldn't be a problem. Most are outer district tributes, and they never go far."

"Well, good luck! I'll be cheering for you!" Kelby hugged Chelsea and then she left.

Rob was the next to come in, and Kelby sighed. She greatly disliked Rob, but knew Amelia hated the thought of them together, so she stuck with him.

"You have to come back! If you die I'll never love anyone again." Kelby had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Honestly, he could be such a drama queen. She forced herself to smile at him.

"Don't worry, I'll come back. And then you'll be the boyfriend of a Victor!" Rob smiled at that, though it seemed halfhearted.

"I love you, Kelby. Just know that." Kelby smiled, imagining how Amelia would feel hearing that.

"I love you too." He beams at her, and for a second Kelby feels a bit guilty for lying. But only for a second, because after Rob leaves Amelia walks in, and Kelby can see the hurt on her face as she watches Rob leave.

"He's such an idiot Amelia. I can't believe you like him. I mean, he actually believes I love him." She laughs, watching Amelia's anger grow.

"You're a real bitch, you know that Kelby? I can't wait to see you die. And when you do die, just know that no one will remember you. I'll take over, and you'll be nothing. You hear me? Nothing." And with that she storms out. Kelby's smile drops off her face, and she snarls at the closed door.

Oh, she'd show Amelia. She'd win, and then Amelia will be the one who's nothing. Kelby won't even have to pretend to be her friend, because who would chose her over a victor? No one.

 **Azalea "Aza" Keens 16**

Aza sat on the couch nervously. She didn't regret volunteering, but she was worried as to how her family was going to react.

She got her answer when the door opened to show her mother and sister crying, while her father looked like he was barely keeping it together.

"Why? Why would you volunteer?!" Her mother was looking at her pleadingly.

"I... She ... She didn't stand a chance Mom, but I do, so I had to do something." She wanted her mom to understand.

"I'm proud of you, Aza, but at the same time I wish we hadn't raised you so well." Her dad was close to crying and it made her uneasy. She hadn't ever seen her dad cry.

"You have to come back!" Aza hugged Aspen, trying to comfort her little sister.

"Don't worry, I will." At least she hoped she would.

"You can do it. You've had training, and you're smart. Find some allies, and stay with them for a while. You'll be fine." Aza listened to her father's advice. It was good.

She hugged her parents and sister goodbye as they left, only to be replaced by her friends.

"You idiot! Why on earth would you volunteer?!" Val looked hurt, and Cat stared at Aza as if she was crazy.

"You've always hated the games. You were terrified this morning! So why would you volunteer?!" Val was on a rant, and Aza decided to end it.

"You saw the little girl! Hell, Cat even said it! She stood no chance, none at all! But me, I stand a chance! Far more than she does!" Aza was close to tears, and so where her friends.

"I understand. She-she told me to tell you thanks. And that she's rooting for you." Val looked at Cat in shock, and so did Aza.

"She spoke to you?"

"Yeah. Before we came in. There wasn't enough time for her to come, and I doubt her parents will let her out of their sight."

There was silence for a bit, before Val spoke. "You come back, alright? I'd hate for our trio to become a duo." Aza smiled.

"I will, don't worry." And she would try. But even if she didn't, that little twelve year old would love. And that was enough for her.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. I didn't mean for it to, but finals were crazy and I've had a far busier summer than I've ever had. Plus I'm a huge procrastinator. But anyways, here it is! :D Oh, and I finally got all sixty tributes! :D**


	18. Wyatt Bina

Wyatt Bina, the Victor of the 471st Hunger Games, won by sheer luck.

He wasn't strong. He wasn't handsome, or talkative, or even likable. He was fifteen years old, and he either cried or sat there off in his own world. He scored a three, and that was only because he knew edible herbs and could build a fire.

Everyone knew he wasn't a threat. Everyone. They never went after him, and the video after he won showed that many forgot about him. Hell, he just sat there in his tree eating berries and nuts and hiding.

Everyday, he couldn't believe he was still alive. He actually started hoping he might make it when he reached the top four. And then the mutts came.

They chased him all the way across the arena to the area where three tributes were fighting it out. The other tributes may have forgotten Wyatt's name, but he didn't forget theirs. Glisten Monroe, Magnus Stone, and Lily Summers, the male tributes from one and two, and the female from ten.

He hid in a tree right on the edge of the clearing, close enough as to where the mutts wouldn't kill him, and yet far enough away that the three didn't see him. Lily died first, as Magnus and Glisten had some pack to not kill each other until the final two. He first realized they had forgotten about him when they both announced that it was the final two and they were going to battle it out.

Magnus died first, though Glisten only lasted about five minutes longer. He was on the ground, unable to stand and looked around, confused, until Wyatt stepped out.

Glisten tried to get up but was unable to and simply bled out. So Wyatt became the second tribute in four hundred and seventy-one years to win the games without a single kill.

Needless to say the Capitol didn't care about him long. He's simply sat in his house all these years, only ever really venturing out to mentor.

He married years ago, and has two kids. The Capitol, much like the tributes in his games, has forgotten about him. He isn't asked to mentor anymore, and none of his children were reaped.

But much like with the tributes in his games, he hasn't forgotten about the Capitol. He still remembers every one of the tributes in his games, and he gets angry just thinking about it. If he could do something about it, he would.

He will.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is one of District Five's mentors, Wyatt Bina. I wrote this quick, and I know it isn't the best, but I am now** **starting on the District Five reapings :)**


	19. District 5 Reapings

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

 **Kathleen Wyatt 13**

Kathleen Wyatt woke up just like she did everyday, which was in a bad mood.

Every morning, little Tessa Kyle woke everyone up screaming about the fire that killed her family. Most didn't complain, as the felt bad for the little six year old, but Kathleen had no such feelings.

Everyone here had lost their parents, but you didn't see them waking everyone up. Kathleen had nightmares too, but unlike Tessa Kathleen had learned to keep quiet.

She slowly sat up, glaring at Tessa's bed as Reyna and Lucy comforted her. Sighing, she walked over to the line forming in front of the single bathroom, waiting for Sarah to fall back asleep so she could pass her in line.

Kathleen hadn't always lived in the orphanage, she'd once been the only daughter of a pair of high-class citizens. Her mother was gorgeous on the outside, and ugly on the inside. She'd had her father wrapped around her finger, and to her Kathleen was nothing but a nuisance. If Kathleen cried, she was beaten. If she messed up, she was beaten. If she didn't look pretty enough, she was beaten.

A part of Kathleen missed her parents, but a larger part of her was very grateful for the revolt that had claimed their lives. Once she turned eighteen she could regain all the money her parents had left her, but until then, she was stuck in this dump, listening to Tessa cry, and having to deal with over friendly Reyna, and bitchy Callie.

Hearing snores beside her, Kathleen barely glanced at Sarah's sleeping form as she stepped over her to move further up in line.

If Sarah really wanted to keep her spot, she wouldn't fall asleep every day.

 **Nala Aberdeen 15**

Nala Aberdeen quietly ate her food as her mother and father chatted. She was always quiet, but today she was even more so. It was reaping day, and Nala's greatest fear was to be reaped.

She loved her mother, and didn't mind her life, but most of all was scared to die.

She ate small bits, and could feel her mother watching her.

"Don't worry Nala, there are plenty of girls' names in that bowl, it won't be you."

Nala looked up to see her mother smiling reassuringly at her. She started to smile back, until she saw her father looking at her just like her mother, though his smile was very forced.

She put her head back down and continued eating, trying to keep her hand from shaking.

After about a minute she stood up and quietly excused herself heading upstairs to the refuge that was her room.

Nala just wanted the day to be over.

 **Phyrus Eucarraids 12**

Phyrus Eucarraids walked to the town square by himself. He idly looked around him, watching as two girls skipped past. They were younger than five, and had long blonde hair, but Phyrus could clearly picture another pair of girls, these two were twins, with dark brown hair and eyes. They were laughing, and Phyrus let a brief smile cross his face before they vanished.

His mother had promised she would come with, but Phyrus had known she wouldn't. He didn't want her to anyways, she had been drinking last night, and she was always depressed and angry the next day.

Sure, he missed his father and siblings too, but he had made the decision to move on. It was long past the time his mother did the same.

He continued on his walk, letting memories fill his head. They had been a happy family once. Him, his parents, and his younger twin sisters. That had all changed when he was nine.

He had survived the accident, his father and sisters didn't. His mother had been at work, and in a way hadn't ever left work. It was all she did, work and drink.

He was shaken out of his memories as he neared the square. Bored, he filed into line, just wanting to get this over with.

 **Erik Night 15**

Erik Night stood in line with Catherine and Max. The three had been best friends since they were very young, as their parents were close friends.

Erik was the oldest at fifteen while Cat and Max were fourteen. Cat was currently arguing with some girl behind them while Max was egging her on. Erik knew that Max would give anything to see a fight break out, as he was constantly insulting people and saying a random stranger nearby told him to say it.

For some reason, Max was remarkably good at getting people to fight. It would scare Erik if it weren't for the fact that he also had a way with people. He was a good actor, and it helped that he looked younger than he was, as people often thought he looked too innocent to commit a crime.

Which was a good thing, as the three had been scamming people for the past several years. Cat was good at distracting people, while Max would tell someone else that the person Cat was talking to had insulted them. They'd get angry, Max would tell them to fight, and Erik would offer to hold their things.

They always tried to pick a young rich man. Most of the time they had no problem fighting, and were loaded with cash.

A couple of times things had backfired, but Cat and Max were fast runners and Erik could handle himself in a fistfight, so there was never much harm done.

Just before Cat could take a swing at the girl (and Erik knew she was about to, it was Mary Smith, Cat _hated_ her) it was her turn to check in. Erik and Max watched as she stalked up to the counter, thrust out a hand, and walked over to her section, glaring at Mary.

Max went next, a dejected look on his face as he didn't get to see a fight. He disappeared into the crowd, and Erik went up for his turn.

Turning and moving into the crowd of fifteen-year olds, Erik couldn't help but feel like something was going to go very, very wrong.

 **Jamie Edmond Samuel 14**

Jamie Edmond Samuel stood in line with his friend Alex. He was nervous, and trying to talk to Alex instead of think about what was about to happen.

At least his brother wasn't twelve yet, Jamie knew next year was going to be worse because he wouldn't just have to worry about him.

Alex turned to say something to him when the crowd fell silent. Both boys turned to look at the stage where Leto Caligula had entered the stage.

Leto was just like any other Capitol citizen. He had bright orange hair, light blue skin, and was wearing a stripped green and red suit. Jamie could hardly look at him.

"Greetings District Five! I've missed you all very much, and I'm sure you've missed me too!" Alex snorted next to him, and Jamie knew almost everyone shared Alex's opinion.

"Well now, let's start with the boys!" He walked over to the bowl on the right.

"Erik Night!"

A boy emerged from the fifteen year old section, a shocked look on his face. He went on stage and stood next to Leto, still looking very surprised. Erik was tall, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed like he'd do well.

"And now for our second boy!" Leto pulled a second name from the boy.

"Phyrus Eucarraids!"

This boy came from the twelve year old section. He was of average height, and had dark hair and eyes. But what was different about him was the he wasn't crying, or looking terrified or even surprised. His face was completely emotionless.

"Let's move on to the ladies!" Leto moved to the bowl on the left.

"Nala Aberdeen!"

An auburn haired girl came out of the fifteen year old section, slowly climbing the stage. She was crying, and Jamie felt bad for her.

"Time for our second girl!" He reached for another slip.

"Kathleen Wyatt!"

A girl let out a scream in the thirteen year old section. She tried to run for it, and had to be dragged in stage. Jamie had to give her credit, she kicked and yelled the entire way up before they deposited her on stage and she stood there with a scared yet angry expression. She was pretty, with red hair just like Nala, though Kathleen had brown eyes where as Nala's were green.

Leto was looking at Kathleen suspiciously, but turned and smiled at the crowd. "And now it's time for our final tribute!" He moved to the bowl in the center of the stage.

"Jamie Samuel!"

It was as if the world froze. Jamie took a step back, completely shocked, before he stared laughing. He couldn't stop, and Alex was looking at him like he'd lost it. Jamie doubled over, tears in his eyes, and felt the peacekeepers come and take him onstage. Finally, the laughter stopped, and Jamie had to take several deep breaths.

"District 5, your tributes for the 500th Hunger Games!"

 **Kathleen Wyatt 13**

Kathleen paced back and forth. A sad but true fact was the she had no friends and no family, so of course she had no visitors.

She'd expected at least one of the other girls from the orphanage to come, but nope, not one came.

Of course, she wouldn't have come if they'd been reaped, but she was a bit of a loner.

The last girl from the orphanage to be reaped had been Beth Isaac. Kathleen had only been nine when she'd been reaped, but over half of the girls had gone off to see the sixteen year old.

Beth hadn't lasted a day, however. She'd been a bloodbath, and Kathleen was certain she'd last longer than that.

She'd make sure of it. And when she got back, she wasn't ever going back to that orphanage.

 **Nala Aberdeen 15**

Despite all of Nala's worrying, she hadn't ever thought she'd really be reaped. It just didn't seem possible. She couldn't imagine herself in the games.

Unfortunately, that was now a reality. Nala knew she wouldn't win with 23 others, but then you throw in another 34 tributes? She wasn't ever coming home.

Her mother came in, sobbing and Nala felt herself start crying again as she hugged her mother. She was going to miss her so much.

"I love you Nala, we both do. You just try your very best to come home to us, alright?" With the look her mother was giving her Nala knew she had to agree.

"Of course I will." Her mother hugged her again.

"Here Nala, take this as your token." Nala turned to her father, who was holding out his wedding ring on a chain. She put it on her neck and smiled at him. He gave her a very fake smile back, and she knew this was another one of his acts.

Her mother hugged her one more time before her parents left, letting her two friends inside.

Abby and Elsie, 16 and 15, were her closest friends. She didn't know what she'd do without them, and felt herself start crying again as she thought about how this was going to be the last time she ever saw them.

"Oh don't cry Nala, I've just gotten Abby to stop and you know when you cry we all cry." At this Nala couldn't help but let out a shaky laugh, and before she knew it all three were laughing about nothing, and then sobbing and hugging, before they all calmed down.

"You have to come back Nala. I don't know what we'll do without you." Nala nearly started crying again at Abby's words. She gave her another hug.

"You'll do just fine Abs. You have plenty of friends and Elsie. You'll both be just fine. Just... just promise not to forget me?" Elsie gave her a tight hug.

"Of course we won't." That's what Nala tried to hold on to as she watched them walk out of the door. That they wouldn't forget her. That she'd always have her friends, even if she'd never see them again.

 **Phyrus Eucarraids 12**

Phyrus knew his mother wasn't going to visit him. She was passed out at home, and would likely be informed later by a neighbor of his reaping. He also knew that she'd cry, drink herself to sleep, and then work as much as possible to distract herself.

He also knew none of his classmates would come. He'd never had any friends, and had been a prime target for bullies until he'd threaten to burn them all alive. They hadn't believed him until he set Tym's shirt on fire.

No one dared to even come within ten feet of him after that.

He didn't need friends though. And even if he did want them, they wouldn't understand his fascination. Ever since his father and sisters had been killed by an accidental electrocution, he'd been obsessed with electricity. It was beautiful, yet deadly. And it had chosen to spare him. Why wouldn't he want to find out more about it?

But electricity wasn't his main focus anymore. No, that was fire.

He'd read somewhere that some people just wanted to watch the world burn. After threatening to burn Tym, and then being disappointed when he put out the fire, Phyrus realized that that was him.

It hit him then, as he was sitting waiting for the visits to be over, that the Capitol wouldn't mind him burning someone to death.

As the peacekeepers led him onto the train, Phyrus had a smile on his face.

 **Erik Night 15**

Erik is still stunned when his mom and sister come in. He never, in a million years, imagined he'd be reaped. That was for others, never him.

He doesn't really listen to what his mom is saying until Gracie hits him.

"What?" He's a little ashamed he ignored his mom, but he feels that as of right now that's a little understandable.

"We're trying to help you. Pay attention." She's trying to act tough, but Erik heard her voice crack. He knows his big sister is worried about him.

"What I was saying, Erik, is that you need to make them like you. You can't make any enemies, and ... and just... do your best to come home." By the end his mom is crying, and as he hugs her he can tell Gracie is pretty close to crying too.

They leave after that, and Cat and Max come in. The three sit there for several minutes, no one talking.

"Promise me that our trio won't become a duo." Cat's looking at him with tears in her eyes, and Max takes her hand, looking at Erik as well.

Any other year, and Erik would say he has a decent chance. But this year, he doubts it. There's just so many other tributes. He knows that if he dies he'll miss Cat and Max like crazy.

"I'll try Cat. But I can't promise anything."

Of course he'll try and win. But trying might not be enough.

 **Jamie Edmund Samuel 14**

Jamie sat in between his parents, both holding his hands. His mother was silently crying, his father staring off into space. His younger brother, Scott, was sitting on the floor next to Jamie's legs, looking up at him.

"Promise you'll win?" Jamie knew he couldn't promise anything, but looking into his brother's dark brown eyes, he knew he'd promise anything.

"Scott, I'll try, but there's so many others..." his mom's crying increased.

"But promise me that you will! Jamie you have to promise me!" Scott was starting to get upset.

"Okay, I promise I will come back." As soon as he said it, Scott calmed down, but Jamie felt even worse. He more than likely just lied to his little brother.

"Jamie no matter what happens we love you and we are proud of you. Just know that." Jamie looked at his dad, then his mom.

"I love you too." After more tears and hugs, they left, and Alex walked in.

"Well you certainly stood out at the reaping." Jamie gave him a smile.

"I don't know, I didn't run for it." Alex smiled back.

"People run every year. Hysterical laughter? That doesn't happen often." For a little bit, both are silent.

"I'm going to miss you. Just, try and make it, okay?" Jamie nodded.

"Course I will. I can't let you down now, can I?" Alex reached into his pocket.

"Here, take this for your token." He pulled out a locket with a crystal on it, and handed it to Jamie.

"Thanks Alex." Jamie gave him a smile, and Alex left.

Jamie looked down at the locket. As he was led onto the train, he thought of his promise to Scott. He doesn't want his last words to his brother to be a lie. Therefore, he had to win.

He will.

* * *

 **A/N: So its been a couple of months since I last updated. Really sorry about that, and I'll try to update faster.**

 **-Misty**


End file.
